Kinky Konoha
by Crimson Red Ghost
Summary: Naruto finds his life hurled into chaos, waking up weeks later to find that he was no memory of who he is, only a few fleeting memories. All he knows is that he was in a plane crash from which he was rescued and is now recovering in a village called Konoha which has a problem … Naruto must now deal with those problems all the while trying to get his memory back. NarutoHarem.
1. Awakening

A.N.: My first story on this site.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Synopsis- Naruto is a normal teenager who finds his life hurled into chaos and oblivion by a plane crash waking up weeks later to find that he was no memory of who he is or what he was doing, only a few fleeting memories and glimpses into his past which reveal nothing special. All he knows is that he was in a plane crash from which he was rescued and is now recovering in a village called Konoha which has a small problem … with women. Naruto must now deal with the problems that the women create all the while trying to get his memory back.

Chapter 1 – Awakening – Naruto's first encounter with the living, as he wakes up in a hospital, not remembering how he got there or why he is wrapped up in so many bandages and why he he has such a large headache. While conscious, he also meets his nurse, a hot pink haired woman, who assures him that she will take care of all of Naruto's problems, as well as addressing a problem that she created. Contains nurse, slight CFNM, handjob, slight bondage, female on male, slight in-consensual, blowjob, titjob, straight sex and anal.

* * *

Blue eyes snapped open as the owner scanned his surrounding area to check if there was anything that would put him in immediate danger. Upon realising that it was safe, the person sighed, physically relaxing his muscles, exhaling all the air he was holding in as well as closing his eyes. He tried to raise his hand to his head, only to realise that he couldn't as something was restraining his hand. In a flash, his eyes were open again but this time to gain his bearings. He was in a white room that stank heavily of bleach and detergent and had very little furniture which included a cupboard with medical and hazard symbols on it, a small table and the bed he was on which also held a few life support machines. Peculiarly, all the furniture in the room was white, giving the room a ghostly appeal with the only sound being the EGC trace.

The occupant himself was covered in white bandages from head to toe with his legs and arms being tethered to their respective side of the bed. The only thing that wasn't covered in bandages were his eyes, his blonde tuft of hair, his arm slightly which had a drip attached to it and his pelvis which included his manhood and his butt. Thankfully, his privates were covered with a thin blanket. He tried to move again, only to receive a sharp jolt of pain throughout his body, so painful that he lost his ability to hear and the pain blocked out most of his other senses, his eyes tight shut to cope with the pain.

He realised that the bandages must've been there for a reason and steadied himself as the world was slowly coming back after the pain, the beeping sound of the EGC trace indicating he was fine now but the same could not be said some time ago, only that he wasn't in a good state. Confusion and fear were growing in his mind as it registered that he was bandaged up in a hospital, receiving treatment but he couldn't remember what the treatment was for, how he ended up in hospital or even what he was doing before he got here. This was the cause for the panic, he wasn't sure if he was suffering from amnesia however trying to remember was causing him a lot of pain, both physically and mentally so he put it off for later. What he did contemplate however was which hospital he was in and how long he had been here.

Just then, the door opened and in walked a nurse who was too busy looking at some records she had in her hands then looking at where she was going which resulted in her gasping when she saw the occupant of the bed awake who in turn just stared at her.

She was wearing a tight nurses dress that revealed more than covered as her curvaceous figure was exposed. Her dress was a white one piece nurses outfit with buttons at the front, stopped at her knees and was made of polyester. She had a very cute face with a mixture of some sharp and smooth features coupled with shocking pink hair that stopped just past her shoulders and jade green eyes. The largest pair of breasts he had ever seen dangled from her chest followed by her arse which was so large, it was almost as if she stuffed some balloons back there and you could here the fabric of the dress rubbing against her skin, struggling to cover her arse and it seemed like her dress was holding back her breasts as well. On top of her head, she was wearing a small white hat with the medical sign on it. Lost in his daydream, the patient didn't realise her walk up to the bed and start talking.

"Hi there, glad to see you awake although we weren't expecting you to be joining us so soon after the accident." she said, shedding some light onto what may have happened. "I know you may have a lot of questions but first I need to check if everything is in order and then I need to take care of your basic needs."

She walked around to the front of the bed where she put down the files she was holding and replaced it with the chart at the front as well as reading of the EGC machine next to his bed.

"Pulse rate seems fine, blood pressure is fine, all in all everything in order." she started scribbling something and in her current position, the patient was sure that he could see her nipples through the dress she was wearing and felt his little buddy become slightly hard. "My name is Sakura Haruno and I'll be your nurse while you stay here and recover which means I'll be with you most of the time, looking after you."

While the patient registered everything she said, her figure was still the most attractive thing and he gave it most of his attention. She placed the chart down in front of the bed again and moved to the cupboard. This time, the patient could see her arse strain against the dress and as she moved, each step made her buns jiggle slightly. She opened the cupboard and was rummaging through, her large arse was straining even more now and she began to talk with her back to the patient.

"You've been out for three weeks, some of our doctors thought you weren't gonna make it. Let me tell you everything we know about you. Your a 18 year old male with tan skin, blonde hair and blue eyes. Other than that we only have your name and the reason why you're here. You see we found you all alone, in a crash site. You were on board a plane when it crashed and you were the only survivor that we know of so far." She told him.

Suddenly the patient had a pain but it wasn't like the searing pain before, this was more dull and was forming in his head as he began to remember, a glimpse of when he was aboard the plane but that was all he could remember. He could remember sitting on the left side of the plane in between two women and looking out over the world from the window but he couldn't remember anything before that or what he was doing. He couldn't remember the faces of those women either, just blur and some white light where their faces should be. This slight pain in his head made him struggle slightly which did not go unnoticed by the nurse.

"You okay there, don't worry almost done collecting everything I need. Oh and I'm not sure if you know but your name, let me just remind if you had forgotten … " she said while working.

The patient tried his hardest to remember what he could but his memory was slowly failing him, surely he couldn't have amnesia. He struggled as much as he could with himself just to remember anything and in the end, his mind only returned two words which were …

"Naruto Uzumaki, your name is Naruto Uzumaki." Sakura said as she was walking back from the cupboard carrying an assortment of things.

Knowing he couldn't get anymore from his mind, Naruto relaxed the strain he was placing there and came back to reality, opening his eyes to see Sakura standing by his side again with her hand on his head while leaning forward, giving Naruto a perfect view of her large mounds. Suddenly, all the previous pain was forgotten and Naruto could feel his manhood becoming semi-erect again.

"Hmm, everything seems alright here but let me give you some pain killers just to ease it a bit. When I said I'll take of you, I meant that I would feed you and help you go to the bathroom and take showers along with any other _peculiar_ problems. Oh and before I forget, no solid food for you. Doctors orders." she said and with that she started to change the drip and added the painkillers to it.

After she was done, she sat down next to him and removed the blankets, exposing his hard-on to the rest of the world. At the current state it was 4 inches long and because it had been exposed to the cold air and the view of a hot woman, it jerked slightly and grew another half inch. While Naruto blushed a red darker than Sakura's hair, Sakura didn't say anything. Instead, she pulled on a pair on disposable latex gloves and attached a tube connected to another thin tube to the front of his manhood and smiled at him.

"Now, I need you to pee into this tube to remove the urine from your body." she said sweetly and Naruto was under the impression that she was being too nice with him. He let the fluids run from his body which relaxed him slightly and wondered how they had managed to do this when he was asleep. "Don't worry Naruto-kun, I've seen so many penises in my line of work so I'm kinda used to it, although I will take your arousal as a compliment."

The blush that was on his face returned full blast and now he really was creeped out by someone who just told him that she had seen a lot of dicks. She had this nature of making everything scientific and sophisticated so that it won't offend anyone even if she was verbally abusing you, either that or she was very nice with Naruto for some reason. He had just finished taking a pee when she used her left hand to reach below his manhood and towards his balls. She grasped them firmly yet softly as she was feeling them about, arousing Naruto all the more.

"You know Naruto-kun, when I said I would take care of all your needs, I really meant _all_ your needs and the whole objective of this is to empty out your balls, _everything_ in your balls." she finished by moving her right hand to the base of his dick, once again grasping it firmly.

"So hot and … thick" She said, her sweet demeanor replaced by a more seductive and slutry one as she began to slowly move her hand up and down his shaft, her hand radiating heat onto his dick. She could wrap her hand around the whole thing but he wasn't even fully erect yet though he could still feel her warm, smooth hand doing it's best to remain grip on his manhood.

"You know Naruto-kun, when I said I had seen many penises in my time, I had never seen any this big or this eager." she said, moving her hand slightly faster, causing Naruto to moan into the bandages. "How does this feel Naruto-kun, are you enjoying it though I can take from the moan that you are. Now let's see if you need to do a number two as well?"

She removed her left hand from massaging his balls and moved it under his butt, pushing it up slightly into the hand that was stroking his shaft and giving her left hand a better opening at his hole. She placed her index finger on his hole while slowing down her strokes. She probed about for a bit, letting the power of the lube on the gloves make it easier for both of them. Then, without warning, Sakura shoved one unit of her finger into Naruto's arse, making him thrust further into her hand, trying to get rid of the intruder while squeezing his butt.

"Oh Naruto-kun, while it may feel painful for a while, there's no need for that. It just makes your life harder as well as mine." using her other hand, Sakura pushed Naruto's hips down causing Sakura's hand to land of the bed and her entire finger move upwards into his arse. She held him from his dick to prevent him moving and keeping her finger still so Naruto could get used to it. Naruto really struggled but after realising he was no match, gave up and when Sakura was sure he wouldn't do anything sneaky, carried on.

"See now, was that so hard Naruto-kun?" She said and moved her finger inside of him, probing his arse. "Well, it seems that your insides don't need to be flushed out but do you know that a males prostate is back here and that massaging that area induces pleasure for the male. Now let me see …" she carried on poking about until she found the area where if pressure was applied would cause Naruto to moan. Sakura smiled in triumph "Found it, now Naruto-kun, this may sting a bit but it'll be worth it."

Naruto didn't have time to contemplate what she said as he could feel another finger at his enterance, pushing to try and join the first finger. Naruto once again tried to resist but thought Sakura may have expected that because by the time he tightened his muscles, her second finger was also in.

"Oh Naruto-kun, your so tight, tighter than a girl I would say." she said to him with a seductive smile and wink.

She then began to move both of her fingers inside of him, applying pressure and moving up and down while her right hand carried on stroking him. This carried on for quite some time and by the second Naruto's moans grew louder and Sakura stroked faster and faster. Her hand gliding from the base of his dick to the middle where the tube made the rest hard to get. Naruto's head thrashed, side to side and he felt as if his dick and arse were on fire by the amount of heat they produced. Sakura caught him as she carried on with her ministrations, only increasing them in speed.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, you're almost there. Just a bit further …" by now her hands were a blur as they moved up and down his shaft and her fingers thrusting forwards and backwards in his hole. All of a sudden Naruto felt fire in his balls which then left his balls and travel through his dick and straight out, the heated feeling now gone but Naruto's eyes were clenched shut and he visibly relaxed. He also felt that Sakura had stopped what she was doing. When he opened his eyes, there was some white stuff in the tube along with his piss.

"Okay Naruto-kun, that's all. Wasn't so hard now, was it?" Naruto did his best to send her a glare which she caught onto. "I'm sorry but semen which has been stored for a long time may cause discomfort to the male as well as cause troubles later. It's best if your balls remain empty." she said as she retracted her fingers from his arse and removed her hand from his dick as well as the tube which contained the mixture of cum and piss, being careful not to spill any.

"Okay that'll be all for today." Sakura said as she got up, smiled at him for the last time before picking up her files and walking towards the door she entered from.

Naruto had very little energy left and could feel the embrace of sleep but moved his head to look at her fleeting image. What he saw though surprised him. Sakura's arse was still jiggling but on her legs was some sort of fluid which he only caught because as she moved, some light from the window would shine on them which was slightly reflected by the fluid. Naruto knew that the fluid wasn't there when she walked in and she most certainly hadn't spilled anything on herself while in the room which meant that the fluids only came from her nether regions which further implied that she wasn't wearing any panties and she enjoyed everything she was doing here today, almost as much as he had … other than the violation of his arsehole.

Despite the turn of events, Naruto was glad at how they ended, in the end a hot nurse with a large bust and huge ass gave him a handjob which may lead to him getting laid by said nurse however that was for the future, for now Naruto just needed some rest and slowly but surely he let sleep take over him, wondering what tomorrow would hold for him and _his nurse_.

**The Next Day, 10:50 a.m.**

Naruto awoke though unlike yesterday he wasn't alone today. Today, a chair had been placed directly next to the left side of his bed and in the chair was none other than Sakura who, he guessed, had been there for a while considering she was slumped in it and sat straight when he woke up. Also, there was no surprise to find that the chair was also white. Sakura beamed at him, her smile was like a good thing to wake up to but the position Sakura had chosen to sit wished Naruto had woken to her breasts in his face, both of the large mounds pressed firmly against her arms which she used to support her head.

"Hey sleepy head, about time you woke up." she said in a tone that was both sweet and joking but then her expression turned to a more serious one. "Hey listen, Naruto-kun, so far no one has come to claim you or even visit you and with the limited information we have, it would be impossible to confirm what you were doing or even who you really are. The name we have is correct, found it on you when you were at the crash site but other than that nothing … I'm sorry." she looked down and Naruto also gave a sad sigh, wondering why no one had stepped forward so far. Maybe they just didn't know where he was.

It was Sakura who broke the silence but this time in a more positive mood. "Hey, don't worry, I'm pretty sure someone will step up and claim you, maybe they were in the crash and can't make it right now."

Suddenly, Naruto remembered a bit more, blue hair, violet eyes of the woman sitting next to him in the plane and a few moments from before the flight, with the same woman. Moments of talking and an argument and of one which was more intimate but still no face. After that flashback Naruto saw Sakura standing over him, looking worriedly at him.

"You okay, you had another one of those moments?" Sakura asked to which Naruto nodded and relaxed figuring he had tensed from the flashback. "Oh thank goodness, uhhhhh … not that I really care but I can't have you die while I'm looking after you or my rating as a doctor will go down." she said but Naruto knew the truth had some how come forward that she had harboured something for him.

"Anyways, since your gonna stay here for a while, I may as well introduce you to myself and the rest of the village properly and besides, I'm bored and want to do something before the next time I check you." Naruto visibly flinched at this to which Sakura gave a small smile and shook her head. "Don't worry Naruto-kun, it won't be like yesterday but I do have more grander plans for you." she said seductively.

After realising she had once again let more slip out of her mouth, Sakura immediately started talking again, to change the topic. "Naruto-kun, you're inside Konoha hospital which is in Konohagakure. Konohagakure otherwise known as Konoha, is a small village in fire county and this village in particular is very special. It is surrounded by a thick and dense forest which quite frankly is impossible to penetrate in some areas while there is a steep mountain which is impossible to climb on the other side which means that we are quite-essentially isolated from the rest of the world but it wasn't always like this. A few decades ago the forest was thinner allowing people to travel in and out of this village." she paused for a moment, making sure that Naruto was registering everything she was saying before carrying on.

"Back then, this village wasn't so well developed which meant that there weren't enough jobs that there are today and as a result a large portion of the males left the village in search of jobs and a better standard of living which left just a handful of males and the females. Things didn't get better over the years as there were more females being born and less males and today that problem still occurs with some women never even having a husband. The ratio of male to female here is 1:4 which isn't very great so as you can imagine, most women here would do anything to have a man stand with them, even if it is a one night stand." She gave a dry chuckle at her own joke before she paused and once again had the feeling that she was going to say too much and changed the subject.

"Okay so it ain't so great for us females here and I'm one of them. I was born in this village, lived here all my life and studied here as well. I'm 26 now and I graduated from medical school a little over two years ago... and I've never had sex so yeah I'm a virgin. After I left, my mentor offered me a job here, you know she works here and is the village leader and also teaches at Konoha University. Her name is Tsunade Senju and she is one of my heros. My parents, well my mom was just like me and I never really knew my dad, he left ages ago with all the … others." Naruto could see her visibly droop and sensed her sadness but due to his constraints couldn't do anything.

"Anyways, I would love to know more about you however with those bandages I know you can't talk however …" with this she undid the buttons on her dress which were underneath her tits so there was a slight opening below her breasts. " … I believe we should let our bodies do the talking."

Naruto could feel his erection rising again, almost as if it was a repeat of yesterday. Sakura stood up and removed the blanket from Naruto and walked towards the cupboard from which she retrieved a bottle that contained a clear liquid in it and was labelled something scientific. She walked back to bed and laid down next to Naruto's legs near the end of the bed, Naruto could feel her enormous breasts pressing against his dick, keeping it flat to his stomach. Gripping either side of the bed, Sakura moved up and down which in turn led to her breasts rubbing up and down Naruto's hard on, further arousing him.

She stopped and removed her chest from his dick and held it straight up as she opened the bottle and let some of the contents pour down onto his dick, the cool liquid causing his dick to jerk despite being in Sakura's tight grip. She then rubbed her hand up and down his shaft, making sure that the lube was all over the object of her desire before pour some of the lube on and in between her breasts. She rubbed her breasts together and slid her hands inside her outfit to make sure it was all over her breasts and when satisfied, moved to the next stage.

With one hand she held Naruto's dick in place while with the other she made sure that the small opening was just above Naruto's dick and when she was sure she couldn't miss, she lowered her breasts, stopping only when she felt the head at the bottom of her breasts. She looked directly into Naruto's eyes and knew he wanted this as much as she did and gave him a nod before lowering her breasts even further down till they reached the base and the head was popping out from the top of her breasts. With Naruto restrained, it was up to Sakura to take the lead and do all the moving and so she did.

Using her arms to balance herself, she lowered her tits up and down his manhood, the warm smooth feeling of her soft breasts travelling up and down his shaft felt amazing and Naruto felt even better than he did yesterday. Sakura continued moving up and down slowly at first, tantalising Naruto with her tits, realising that he hadn't had sex in a long time and capitalised on the opportunity to torture him slightly however, after a while Naruto became fed up and tried to move on his own by jerking his hips only to have pain surge through his legs and arms.

Having witnessed his pain, Sakura began to press her breasts together and was moving up and down faster now, to bring more pleasure and force Naruto closer to another orgasm. Naruto on the other hand wasn't sure whether he was a virgin, whether he had sex before the crash but what he did know was that it couldn't have felt this good otherwise he would've remembered. This feeling was pain-numbingly good, his mind only focused on the hot nurse in front of him and equally Sakura focused on the patient underneath her.

Now she had somehow found a way to squeeze her breasts all the way around his dick and with one hand only which meant that she had one hand free that she used to massage his aching balls, desperately wanting the fluid within it all over her tits. Naruto could feel the familiar fire being created in his balls and the pace they were going at, it wouldn't be long before he burst.

"You know yesterday… when I told you that having semen in your balls wasn't good for your health… I wasn't lying but the problem was… not having been touched by a male… ever and having only heard tales of sex like a fantasy dream… it makes you crave a male to comfort you…" Sakura said in between pants while giving a titjob, "Now be a good boy and… give it to me, cover my tits in your cummmmmm!" Sakura screamed as she pushed her breasts up one last time before she felt something warm and sticky land on her tits, her neck, lower chin and a bit on her face. Both Sakura and Naruto had their eyes clenched closed but it was Sakura who first opened her eyes. She stopped doing anything until Naruto opened his eyes and then, with his dick still in between her warm tits, began to scope up the cum and swallow it until she was completely clean.

"Wow, that was so good, slightly salty but really good and nothing like what the med books said about it. You know, I'm not supposed to do this with you, infact, anything beyond making sure your okay is illegal but that's part of the fun, right. Knowing that it's wrong but still doing it. Now come on, that was just one round, you can't tell me your tired already?" Sakura said to him

She pressed her tits together again but this time she bent her head down and licked the tip of his dick, taking in some of the semen that was not ejected and left at the top. She licked the slit while her breasts did a good job at keeping the rest of the member erect, her tongue swirling around the head then trying to slide into the slit. Once again, she could tell that she was torturing Naruto to a certain extent but then quickly became bored when she realised that she could have another round of jizz in no time.

And with that, she made the effort of bending her head so that the top of Naruto's dick was in her hungry mouth, the hard member warm and throbbing in her mouth, so much so that it reminded her of a heart beat. She began to bob her head up and down, slowly at first because she didn't want it to be over too quickly. Naruto was reduced to just moaning since the whole ordeal began, not wanting to risk moving to find himself writhering in pain again where as Sakura was just hungry for more and would do anything required to get what was in Naruto's balls in her mouth.

She sped up her pace, taking more of his girth in each time she bobbed down and due to the pace, she was making slurping sounds. She kept at it, her pace becoming faster and faster until her head was simply a blur and she was only taking in the head and then letting it go, her pace was matched by her breasts which were controlled by her hands moving in sync with her head. She looked up at Naruto just as he looked down at her, their eyes a reflection of each other's lust for the other.

Naruto wondered how he ended up living every males fantasy as the view he was greeted with was unbearable. A hot semi-naked nurse with the top of her breasts visible in a very tight suit, covered in sweat and a bit of his cum, giving him a titjob while sucking his dick at the same time. It was a dream come true and if Naruto could move, he would strip her, turn around on all fours and fuck her till his dick hurt but alas he was bound by the restraints. All he could do was watch the beauty in front of him.

He felt a familiar tightening of his balls which was also felt by Sakura and both knew what was coming as she sped her pace, hoping to be rewarded for her hard effort. She kept sucking until finally Naruto came again but unlike last time, Sakura deepthroated him so that all that cum would pass straight down her throat. Naruto released spurt after spurt of cum, filling Sakura in every way she wanted. She let the last few spurts of cum in her mouth to taste it again.

After Naruto was finished, he opened his eyes and looked up to Sakura just as she removed his dick. She opened her mouth to show Naruto his cum and started to swirl it around with her tongue. She closed her mouth swallowed and opened again to show her that this time there was nothing in it.

"Now, let's have some real fun." Sakura said as she stood, her breasts rose and she was standing in front of Naruto.

She undid all the buttons and removed the dress altogether, revealing her treasures as she wasn't wearing any underwear and Naruto realised that her real hair colour was pink as her pubic hair were also pink. Her breasts were even larger as they were no longer contained by the dress and her pussy was drenched, as the wet liquid had travelled down her legs to her ankles almost. Naruto didn't know who was more aroused and satisfied, her or him. He also realised that she had a six pack, the muscles weren't over-developed but neither were they hard to spot. They were the perfect abs and from the lub from before, they were glittering which made them look even more delicious to Naruto.

"So, I guess we should start but only if you want to?" Sakura asked as she looked directly into his eyes. She didn't want this to be in-consensual like yesterday so she was asking him what he wanted to which his response was a nod, if he could manage more he would've.

"Good and thank you for sharing this intimate moment with me." Sakura said as she crawled onto the bed and moved her body in the corresponding position. "Now listen Naruto-kun, since your injured, t's best if you leave all the moving to me. That way, you'll be spared great pain." Naruto responded with another nod.

Sakura got up and moved her body so that she was straddling him, his large erection rubbed slightly against her clit, Sakura pushed down and rubbed some more. It wasn't that Naruto needed to be aroused but Sakura was just a tease however a small glare from a restricted Naruto was enough to get her focused on the task at hand. She propped herself on her knees and feet so that there was some distance between their bodies and moved his now 10 inch erection into position so that it was facing the head of the clit. While one hand was steadying his dick, the other was lowering her down to the point where their privates met and the head was at the enterance.

Sakura looked to Naruto one last time before saying "One last thing Naruto-kun, I'm a virgin and as you know, when you penetrate me, there will be some blood as my hymen rips and it will be painful for me so don't struggle too much or try to push upwards as I'm pretty sure that it will be painful for both of us."

Naruto could only give a firm nod, acknowledging what she told him and braced himself as he felt his dick being pushed against something. Sakura felt something trying to enter her and at first go couldn't manage it as the dick had slid and rubbed against her clit. She tried again but this time more pressure was added and finally, the head entered. Sakura steadied herself as Naruto moaned, the only action he was able to perform recently. Sakura breathed in deeply and then exhaled as she psyched herself for whatever pain she would face. In the end she decided that swift and quick would be the best option so she dropped herself onto him.

As she as she had done that, there was a sharp pain in her insides as she felt something tear, and she wrapped her arms securely and rather possessively around Naruto and her legs around his hips. All that time studying the human reproductive system but nothing ever told her how painful it would be. She could only hope that the end results were worth it. The pain however didn't last long and soon Sakura let go of her grip on Naruto and sat up to find Naruto choking slightly.

"Oops, sorry Naruto-kun, hehe" Sakura said as Naruto recovered.

Sakura placed one hand on her ankles as she began to push herself upwards to a certain height and then downwards. The result was that both occupants moaned rather loudly and Sakura's eyes widened. It was still slightly painful but also pleasurable. She started to move up and down on his love stick faster, causing both parties to moan and close their eyes. Sakura was moving faster and faster and Naruto felt really pathetic to make the girl do all the work but part of him also believed that she enjoyed it, the way she was using his situation to her advantage.

Opening his eyes again, he got an eyeful of his lover. Sakura's was bouncing up and down and with each bounce, her large breasts would jiggle due to their size and not being constrained coupled with her abs which were also moving and rippling in the light made her irresistible but the cherry on top was her face which was beautiful. Her eyes were closed and her face was tilted upwards which let the light shine upon it, highlighting her beautiful features, all of which still reminded him how lucky he was.

He could feel his little buddy within her, her tight walls rubbing constantly with his dick, making it more aroused and more pleasurable than he could possibly imagine. He couldn't remember much before the accident but even if he could, he would've remembered something this good which led him to the conclusion that he too may have been a virgin before now. Naruto really wished that he could get up and fuck Sakura till both of them passed out but that wouldn't be possible.

Sakura was also proving it was her first time, she was moaning rather loudly and she was also performing the one pattern of moving up and down in the same style. Of course Naruto couldn't say anything to her as his mouth was also sealed but if he could he would tell her that he was close. As Sakura continued it was evident that she too was close as her moans were getting louder and her movements were speeding up. She carried on her actions until both of them felt their edge close. After slowing down, Sakura rose up one last time, really high before slamming her hips down on Naruto's hips.

"Ahhhhhhhhh" Sakura screamed her orgasm while Naruto could only moan at the feeling of immense pleasure.

Naruto felt Sakura's tight walls constricting his dick even more, making it impossible to move it anymore and Sakura felt her walls tightening on Naruto's enormous length, both of them releasing. Naruto, his hot cum in ropey released directly into Sakura's pussy, filling her insides whereas Sakura released her fluids all over Naruto's member and down to his pelvis. Sakura had her legs interlocked with Naruto's pelvis, ensuring that his member couldn't get out, both had their eyes closed and looking directly up.

It was at this point that the door to the room slid open slightly and a pair of dark eyes peered inside to see what the fuss was about, where all the noise was coming from and what was making it only to widen when they saw a naked Sakura riding Naruto. Instead of approaching and confronting them or even closing the door and leaving them to themselves, the eyes just watched what they were going to do next.

After calming down from their orgasms, Sakura repositioned herself so that she was laying flat against Naruto, her large breasts pressed firmly against his chest as their sweat mixed where they made contact as she looked directly into his eyes and smiled a bright smile.

"Hey Naruto, want to go for round two? This time however, it's gonna be a bit different, what do you think about anal?" Sakura asked as she looked into Naruto's and another nod reassured her that he was good to go. "Fantastic, now there's not gonna be any bleeding or tearing like last time but it will be tighter and much harder to penetrate this time so I'm gonna turn around."

And with that, Sakura stood on her knees as Naruto's semi-erect member left her warm spot. Still on her knees, she turned around and faced the other way as her ass was still hanging in the air. She looked over her shoulder and using her hand, positioned Naruto's manhood at her rear enterance and with much resistance was able to put it in. Both of them moaned at the new feeling as her ass was even more tight than her front.

Sakura leaned forward so her ass was extended towards Naruto's face and began to move back and forth, this time with much more force as it was more tight this time around, Naruto's erect member in her ass was being pushed to the limit with trying to cope with her tight ass. Sakura was making groaning sounds as she was sliding the member in and out of her slowly, so she could get used to it and they could build a pace. After being sure that she knew what she was doing, she started to move back and forth a bit faster.

From Naruto's point of view it was amazing, Sakura's large ass on his meat stick and whenever she came down, her ass would hit his hips and jiggle. Not to mention the look on Sakura's face as she looked back on where her hips were moving. The tightness and warmth that her insides had to offer were divine and as she rode both of them closer to another orgasm, Naruto felt Sakura place and close both of her hands on both his legs to get a better grip and balance herself. Once this had been done, she started to move her hips in a circle in the air rather than up and down.

Both of them felt like they were getting close again and knew it was just a matter of time. Sakura moved faster and faster now, using a combination of moving her hips up and down as well as in a circle while Naruto just did what he could which in this case meant only moaning and staying still. Sakura kept moving until finally, she could feel her pussy on fire and knew that she was about to release as she slammed her ass down for the last time so far that Naruto's dick was well within her and her ass cheeks were pressed tightly against Naruto's pelvis.

"Ahhhhhhhhh." Sakura screamed her orgasm for the second time that day as the pleasure was too much and her pussy released a liquid all over Naruto's balls as well as his legs and the bed whereas her ass clamped down on whatever was inside of it which was Naruto's manhood, the increased pleasure caused Naruto to release his cum in her ass, filing her and coating her insides with his baby batter. Sakura slumped back so her back was against Naruto's chest and she looked up at the ceiling while recovering from their activities.

When both parties had calmed down from their high, Sakura sat up and removed Naruto's manhood from her ass and placed the blanket over a now worn out Naruto, who had drifted off to sleep just a little while ago due to exhaustion. After seeing his peaceful face, Sakura thought he looked quite handsome and pondered whether it was a good idea to bang him while he was still recovering from an injury.

"Sleep tight, Naruto-kun" Sakura said as she found her nurse's dress and put it back on.

After seeing this display, the eyes at the door disappeared, sliding the door shut quietly just as Sakura turned around and made her way towards the door. When she got to the door, she looked about the room to ensure that everything was where it should be before looking over to the sleeping form of the blonde. Deciding she didn't want to leave him like this, she walked up to him and placed a kiss on his forehead. Upon exiting the room, she closed the door and turned, only to come face to face with her master, Tsunade, who was glaring at her. She stuck out a hand and reached beneath Sakura's nurse's dress and placed two fingers in her pussy which made Sakura gasp. When she pulled them out, they were slightly covered in semen.

Tsunade retained the glare on her face, "My office, NOW!" Yelled an enraged Tsunade at a blushing and embarrassed Sakura, no doubt she was in trouble but one thought remained in her head, where did she go wrong, how was she caught?

* * *

A.N.: Well that's the end of the first chapter, hope you enjoyed it. If you want leave a comment or review or whatever.

Until next update.


	2. The Other Nurse- Part 1

A.N.: Something that I forgot to mention last time was that I have planned out the whole story and what happens in each chapter. This just makes it easier for me to write as I don't have to pause and think about what to write next. I just need to add new ideas sometimes as they come along and it's easier for you the reader as you have to wait for a shorter period of time. This also means that I never stop working on a story, if I hit a writer's block which does happen sometimes, I start work on the next chapter and so it inspires me to finish the chapter I was already on. It may may also bug some readers a little when I inform them that I have most of this story written and ready to go, but I'll take some time uploading it all. Worth the wait for some readers while others will take some time digesting all the verbal onslaught that is my work.

This chapter is way too long so I had to split it in two of which this is the first part. I had most of it done and was looking back upon it. It's over 15 pages on word consisting of almost 9000 words. The two parts put together would've been too long to read so I broke it up into two chapters. Read through it and tell me what you think… and then read the A.N. at the end. This chapter is much different from the first chapter but review and let me know any good/bad about this story as well as where you would like to see it go.

Review Response

AnAddictedReader- Yes, I'm the true author, really and truly. I don't see why you have doubts.

tom80 bsn- There will be more chapters in the future, I just started this story and tried adding a little mystery to it. Your just gonna have to read and find out what happens. But to confirm just in case someone else asks the same question, Hinata will be in this.

DragonPony022- Nothing in this story is a coincidence as you'll learn at the end. I don't wanna ruin too much but everything will come together and explain itself in the end. How Sakura is caught was kinda obvious with someone overhearing them and spying on them near the end as this chapter will explain. Naruto will be sleeping with lots of women however it won't be one night stands, rather a necessity to solve to the mystery and I have no idea what you mean when you say, "I want them to be His", your gonna have to explain that one to me. I get the feeling that you've read this story before somewhere.

Sidenote: I also decided to write a brief description of the chapter as well as the tags, just to give readers a heads up on what to expect.

Chapter 2 – The Other Nurse: Part 1 – Naruto's favourite nurse Sakura has not shown up for her regular checkup on her favourite patient. Instead, there is this new nurse called Shizune who is just as hot but lacks the initiative or drive to do what Sakura could, Shizune is just a shy nurse who takes her job very seriously… or so Naruto thinks. What he doesn't know is that Shizune is just about controlling her primal desires and any moment now, they could be unleashed on our favourite blonde, not to mention, Naruto needs to take a shower and can't yet do everything himself so he needs a nurse to help him. Contains nurse, slight CFNM, handjob, deepthroat, pussy licking, fingering, fisting, 69, shower fuck, slight in-consensual, breasts fondling, teasing and anal.

* * *

"Sleep tight, Naruto-kun" Sakura said as she found her nurse's dress and put it back on.

After seeing this display, the eyes at the door disappeared, sliding the door shut quietly just as Sakura turned around and made her way towards the door. When she got to the door, she looked about the room to ensure that everything was where it should be before looking over to the sleeping form of the blonde. Deciding she didn't want to leave him like this, she walked up to him and placed a kiss on his forehead. Upon exiting the room, she closed the door and turned, only to come face to face with her master, Tsunade, who was glaring at her. She stuck out a hand and reached beneath Sakura's nurse's dress and placed two fingers in her pussy which made Sakura gasp. When she pulled them out, they were slightly covered in semen.

Tsunade retained the glare on her face, "My office, NOW!" Yelled an enraged Tsunade at a blushing and embarrassed Sakura, no doubt she was in trouble but one thought remained in her head, where did she go wrong, how was she caught?

**The Next Day, 09:30 a.m.**

Groggily, Naruto opened his eyes and looked about the hospital and, feeling a yawn coming, sat up and stretched. It was at this point that Naruto realised that his arms and legs weren't restrained to the bed anymore and the bandages that had previously been on his body had been removed. This in a way caused Naruto to become excited because it meant that he could have more fun with his favourite nurse Sakura when she arrived later. The thought of her and him moving frantically in passion caused Naruto's little buddy to become excited as well. Naruto still wasn't wearing anything, just the bed sheet draped over him and the erection was visible as a poke in the blanket, that would surely have been embarrassing if there was anyone else in the room. Thankfully there wasn't.

Naruto was so excited that he didn't feel tired, hurt or even hungry, the only thing he was hungry for was pussy. The handle to the door moved and Naruto was so certain that he knew who it was, that he stood up, waiting for the person to enter so he could embrace her despite wearing only his birthday suit and sporting an erection so large, it would be as if this moment was from a porn scene and was all rehearsed. He made a move for the door only to stop dead in his tracks as the door fully opened and revealed that it was not the person he was expecting.

Instead of pink hair and green eyes this person was sporting black hair with black eyes, features that had defined Sakura were not visible on this person therefore it wasn't Sakura and as a result, it was pretty awkward as the door closed and both looked at each other in silence. However, it was only after some time that Naruto had realised that she was staring for an extended period of time and not at him directly but what was in between his legs. The cold air and the awkward silence made Naruto realise that he was standing naked with a huge erection in front of a total stranger.

He wanted to shout but instead just jumped back in bed and pulled the cover over his manhood, his erection lost by now after the embarrassment and he decided to just listen to what the other person had to say. After Naruto had dived back into bed, the person just shook her head and walked forward to his bed, trying hard to act professional despite what she just saw. She walked and looked at the chart that was at the foot of the bed while she began talking.

"Good morning Naruto-kun, I'm the new nurse that will be looking after you …" the nurse didn't have time to finish as she was cut off by Naruto who upon hearing that had an undying question that couldn't wait.

"Where is Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked in a tone that sound like he was both a bit offended and trying to be intimidating, almost to the point of shouting at her.

"Sakura will no longer be working with you, she has been assigned to something else. In the meantime I will be your personal nurse, my name is Shizune. Anything you need, I will be here for you for the remainder of your time at the hospital." the new nurse Shizune explained. "Which by the way, I'm glad to announce isn't very long. We should be discharging you in two days time."

"So I can't see her for the remainder of my stay?" Naruto inquired.

"You know, you recovered quite fast, normally we should've kept you for another month or so..." Shizune was interrupted by Naruto for the second time.

"Stop dodging the question, will I be allowed to see her?" Naruto pressed his enquiry to the nurse at which Shizune gave a sigh.

"Not for the remainder of your stay or whenever your a patient here, no." answered Shizune as straight forward as she could be.

She didn't want to offend or upset him but he was pressing her not to mention that she felt a small pang of jealousy at the fact that he was more worried about seeing Sakura than anything else at the moment. Naruto visibly drooped at Shizune's answer and while she didn't like Sakura very much, she wanted Naruto to like her so she had to do something.

"Hey" she said as placed the chart down, sat on the side of the bed and placed one of her hands on Naruto's cheek, caressing it slowly. "Don't worry, you can see her after you leave the hospital as a patient in two days, besides there are other people who are just as _eager_ to look after you" Shizune reminded him and for the first time, Naruto soaked in the appearance of the beauty in front of him.

Shizune had shoulder length black hair with matching black eyes and was wearing the same nurses outfit, which Naruto assumed must've been standard uniform by now. She also had a pale skin colour but the main difference was the bust size which was slightly bigger than Sakura's but noticable because of the tight dress and her arse which was considerable larger than Sakura's, she was also slightly taller than both Sakura and himself and Naruto had the feeling that age was also a big difference.

Naruto also noticed how she also had the top of dress open but she didn't undo it in his presence which meant that she did it before hand which implied that she had planned this. She was trying to flirt with him and for a second, it was working as Naruto had lost himself staring into the two mounds on the front of her chest, not to mention her hand on his cheek and the look in her eyes wanted Naruto to just turn her around, slam her on the bed and fuck her silly, a thought that made the bulge in the blanket reappear but with lasting determination, Naruto broke the spell he was under and pulled away from her touch.

This caused Shizune to put on a sour face and pull back as well, her advances had been shot down but this was just the beginning. After all, who could resist a hot woman in a nurses outfit? She planned to bag Naruto, just like his former nurse did. Shizune moved to the front of the bed and added more notes to the chart before walking to the side of the bed again. This was it, her ace in the hole, the sure fire way to bag Naruto.

"Okay get up." she said to which Naruto just looked at her puzzled. "You heard me, get up. You've been in this hospital for a long time and the last time you had a shower was when you first arrived. Today your gonna have another shower even if I have to treat you like a child to do. The bacteria on your body will spread and contaminate other things, not to mention the smell." Naruto took a whiff of the air around him and he did smell bad but he would chalk that down to the sweat that he and Sakura produced when she was here last time.

Even he couldn't deny that he needed a shower right this instant and would have to agree with the nurse however, when he jumped out of bed he was confronted with the same problem that he did when she first walked into the room, he was stark naked. Shizune saw this and gave him a friendly smile.

"Come on, the shower is in this room so you don't have to leave and didn't Sakura tell you that we've seen many displays of penises in med school, not to mention that it was I who cleaned you when you first arrived in this hospital." she said and she walked to the left side of the room where a door was placed. She opened it and it revealed a toilet and shower.

Naruto had thought that the door would lead to another wing of the hospital but he stood corrected but he was restrained to a bed until today so it couldn't be his fault. Feeling more modest about himself, Naruto stood and made his way to the shower, the cold air passing in between his legs made him shiver slightly. After Naruto stepped into the shower a devious smile appeared on Shizune's lips and she closed the door behind them and then locked it.

Inside the bathroom there was a sink on one side, a toilet and a large shower room and all of it was also accommodated for disabled patients as well as those that may have infants. Shizune walked to the shower and opened the door and motioned Naruto in who just complied with her demand. He waited a while and then turned around to see what was keeping Shizune only for the blood from his head to be redirected to another head. Shizune had removed her nurses outfit to reveal a white coloured lace bra that seemed to struggle with holding back her tits with matching white lace panties so tight that they formed a camel toe near her womanhood. She didn't have abs like Sakura but she was still in good shape.

She walked in the shower room as well and closed the door behind her. When she turned to face Naruto, she was met once again with a large, almost fully erect member that was seeking attention and the person on who the instrument was attached stood there with his mouth ajar and staring wide eyed at her.

Shizune gave a small giggle before saying "Like what you see Naruto, don't worry, you aren't the only one. Now time for your shower." she said and with that she moved to the shower and turned on both the hot and cold water.

Naruto didn't know what to, some hot nurse was with him inside a shower while he was naked and the nurse was semi naked who motioned him into the water. Between him and the situation he was in, his erection was starting to rise again and it wasn't helped by the water when he edged closer so that he was wet up to his knees. When the water got to his chest, Naruto found it to be slightly cold therefore he turned the cold water down a bit so that it was more warmer. When it was to his liking, he stepped inside the pouring water, fully immersing his body in the warm liquid. Shizune stepped into the water behind him and reached out to grab a bar of soap that was placed on a nearby tray.

Using the water from the shower, Shizune got the soap wet enough to lather and when that happened, she put the soap down and ran her hands all over Naruto's naked body, from his muscular arms to his chiseled chest. 'At least Sakura didn't get to violate these' Shizune though as her hands continued to roam Naruto's body, ensuring that it was all covered in soap … except for one area. 'Perfect, everything is going to plan, now for the finishing touch' Shizune thought as she moved her hands back and undid the latch on her bra, causing it to fall to the ground all wet and her large breasts free to do as they please. Just like Sakura's, they were larger when not in the bra and the nipples were hard from arousal, a naked Naruto was the cause of that.

She reached forward again and grabbed the soap and began to lather it again. When there was enough foam, she placed the soap back on the tray and both of her hands reached down to his semi-erect manhood. One hand raised the tip while the other grasped his dick firmly at the base. This sudden action caused Naruto to gasp and jump forward slightly. Wasting no time, Shizune was quick to pump her hand back and forth causing the erection to rise further and higher than before. Shizune wanted Naruto, she wanted his manhood in her pussy like Sakura did which meant that she needed to get Naruto wrapped around her finger. To ensure this, Shizune pushed forward, Naruto could feel her large breasts being pressed flat against his back, the hard nipples poking slightly.

Shizune leaned forward even more so that Naruto was bent slightly forward and with her right hand pumping his dick, her left arm wrapped around his chest, pushing him back further into her breasts. She turned both of them around so that Naruto was facing the other way now and Shizune was still behind him. She lead him to the end of the shower where she removed her arm from his waist and raised his dick. Shizune then performed a series of actions in quick succession, the first of which was to decrease the amount of cold water so the shower was slightly more warmer, almost hot. She then pushed his chest to the glass of the shower while she pressed her chest further than ever on his back and finally, she the left hand, she placed her head next to Naruto's and used her hand to turn his head. They both looked into each other's eyes intently before sharing a firey passionate kiss, all the while Shizune was pumping him.

This carried on until Naruto a the fire in his balls ignite once again as well as a small tingling feeling telling him that he was close but he didn't want to seperate from Shizune's lips, locked in a french kiss so good that only an orgasm could be more pleasurable. Shizune proved that she would indeed bring him to cum faster, as her left hand returned underneath to gently massage his aching balls. Shizune's strokes became faster as she knew that she was close to having him herself, her increased speed meant that Naruto couldn't take much more but still neither attempted to break the kiss that was still in progress for about one and a half minute now. Finally, with one last stroke, Naruto emptied his balls all over the glass pane of the shower and due to his body being pressed against the glass as well, the water did not wash away the cum.

Naruto however, moaned his orgasm into Shizune's mouth and it was at this point that she stopped stroking him and both of them opened their eyes and parted their lips. Naruto faced upwards into the shower as he was still releasing slightly and Shizune took this opportunity to kiss along his jawline and nuzzled his neck as he relaxed from his orgasm. When he relaxed, he turned his head back to her and their tongues met again but not in a kiss, this time both of them stuck their tongues out and whirled them around the other's, trying to gain dominance of some kind. It was at this point that Shizune realised that Naruto's cum was still on the glass and some of it was being poured down the drain by the water carrying it away. Using her index and middle finger, she scooped as much as she could into the two fingers before inserting both of them in her mouth.

This was the first time that Shizune had tasted cum and she too thought that it had a very salty taste at first but she became used to it. She scooped the rest of the semen and placed that in her mouth as well but this time, savouring the taste. She could get used to this. Just as she was thinking this, Naruto made a quick move and reversed the situation so that Shizune was now pressed against the glass, her large and rather wet tits amazing for a view as they were pressed against the glass and Naruto pressed his chest against her's.

With a smirk on his face and slight amusement at the situation, he leaned his head forward so that it was next to her ear and said "Now, it's my turn."

And with that the fun began again, the difference being that this time Naruto was in control of the situation. Either arm snaked beneath Shizune's arms and groped a tit each. The smirk on Naruto's face remained there as the one on Shizune's turned to slight bliss and comfort. Naruto began to massage her large mounds rubbing and squeezing them with his hands. He had expected that this time he would win but Shizune surprised him by holding his wrists so that his hands had stopped moving and placing her hands on his. She then performed the same action that Naruto was performing, only that she was massaging faster and pressing harder.

Naruto felt like his hands were being used to model clay or some sort of putty as the soft boobs were heavenly and the hands which were on top of his were expertly guiding them to press and massage just right. Naruto felt his erection return tenfold as Shizune kept at it however, unknowingly to Naruto, Shizune had a smirk of her own cross her lips briefly as she had quickly concocted another plan to get Naruto back where she wanted him. She carried on massaging her own tits but as she did so, she started to lean forward again. However this time she did it slowly so that Naruto wouldn't realise and stuck out her ass slightly as well, making sure that Naruto's dick was in between her buns.

When everything was in position, she made her final move by removing her hands from Naruto's on her tits and pushing her chest forwards so that her breasts were pressed so tightly against the glass pane that it would be impossible for Naruto to move his hands. Shizune turned her head and gave Naruto a devious and seductive smile and in turn Naruto shot her a look which was a cross of suspicion as well as a mock glare. When she was sure that he couldn't move at all, Shizune placed both her hands on the glass pane as she tightened her ass and moved her chest up and down.

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise as he found his manhood being rubbed in between Shizune's ass cheeks as she moved her ass backwards and forwards and he couldn't get his hands back to do anything because they were on Shizune's chest pressed tightly against the glass. She was also leaning forward which meant that Naruto's arms were exactly straight so Naruto couldn't even bend or squeeze his arms out. This was Shizune's plan, to ensure that he couldn't move or do anything as she brought him to another orgasm, the second time while he was yet to do any sort of damage.

Shizune on the other hand decided to tease Naruto a was still wearing her underpants so Naruto couldn't access any of her holes yet she could still rub him with her ass cheeks slowly and moved her chest in just a slow pace, barely moving at all. But this wasn't enough for the sex crazed nurse, for him to be her's, he had to be in a very willing state so Shizune decided to tempt even more so by turning the cold water down lower still, so that the water was mildly hot and moaning erotically while looking back and biting her lip.

"Oh Naruto-kun. I like it when you give it to me. Fuck me, fuck my ass." Shizune said in a very seductive and suggestive tone while she carried on teasing him.

Naruto on the other hand felt sick, the hot water, hot woman and the situation he was in was driving him wild. Last time he wanted to fuck someone this bad, Sakura was teasing him and now that he could move, Shizune decided to tease him. He once again tried to move his hands back but Shizune pushed further more into the glass, leaning even more forwards so that her back was arched towards the glass and Naruto's hands were immobile. He couldn't do anything other than endure the test that was Shizune and Shizune wanted to break Naruto so she carried on with her teasing, moving her ass up and down as well as her chest, this time a bit faster.

Naruto felt his hot member being squeezed slightly by Shizune's ass and looked down to see that her buns had completely wrapped around his dick, however Shizune had managed it, the scene reminded him of a hotdog with his member being the sausage. Naruto couldn't take the teasing anymore so he tired to let out a growl but came out as more of a weak moan. Shizune's smirk reappeared on her face and she knew how she could have even more fun.

"Oh yes Naruto-kun, yes. Faster, Harder, Give it to me." Shizune moaned out as Naruto just looked at her. To emphasise even more she closed her eyes and used her hands to balance herself which she used to move faster. She had enough of teasing and by the looks of it, so did Naruto so she needed to end this soon. "Yes Naruto-kun, ah yes, ah fuck. So good. Yes, faster, Faster, FASTER, ah fuck." Each time she said the word faster, she sped up her pace, giving Naruto the impression that she really was being fucked.

"Yes Naruto-kun i'm almost there don't stop now." For the second time, Naruto felt a hot sensation in his balls and it wasn't the hot water either, it was the sperm in his balls that were ready to be ejected. "Yes Naruto-kun, fuck it, fuck my tight pussy. My hot tight ass." Shizune moaned again and tempted Naruto even more while her chest was moving up and down just as fast as her ass, creating a eerie noise as Naruto's and Shizune's wet skins rubbed against the glass. Finally, Shizune was ready to end this so she tightened her ass as much as she could and stopped moving both her ass and chest.

In one final blow, Shizune yelled "FUCK YES, CUM IN ME, FILL MY PUSSSSSSYYYY!" she yelled as she moved her ass and chest down for the last time. Naruto couldn't take it anymore and came all over Shizune's back, some of the cum ending on her large ass cheeks, some in her hair and some on the glass in front of her. As her last defiant act, Shizune gave Naruto a few seconds before he opened his eyes ay which point Shizune stuck out her tongue and cleaned the mirrors of Naruto's baby batter, taking it in with her tongue,. The water washed most of the rest away as well as the cum on her back. When she was sure that all was done, she released Naruto's limp dick from her ass and stood straight again, allowing Naruto's tired arms to finally rest.

"That was amazing Naruto-kun" Shizune said with a triumphant smirk to which Naruto shot a very serious and deadly looking glare. She hurt his pride, twice now and he had yet to scratch her.

"You know, I thought you were a quiet nurse who was very shy, but it turns out your a closet pervert." Naruto shot at her in attempt to hurt her but she simply brushed it off with a light joke.

"You mean shower pervert." Shizune said. This kind of behaviour and attitude intrigued Naruto.

"Are you like this to everyone behind closed doors?" Naruto inquired but once again, Shizune closed her eyes and just smiled.

"Not to everyone, just the people that I have a close connection to and _your_ one of those _people_. Now come on, that was just round one, you can't be tired yet, the real game is about to begin" she said as slid off her panties revealing her pussy which was already dripping, but Naruto couldn't figure out whether it was due to the shower or if she was excited, probably a combination of both. "Well are you gonna leave me _standing_?" Shizune tried to joke again, causing Naruto to roll his eyes and give a sigh which was inaudible over the sound of the running water.

Naruto sat down on his knees as Shizune turned the cold water down further still so that it was moderately hot now. She motioned Naruto closed with one of her fingers and Naruto had no choice but to comply, even if it was to get back at her. He came closer and she walked further so that his head was in between her legs or more appropriately, his mouth was close to her womanhood but instead of just beginning, Naruto was more clever than that. He had learnt his painful lesson by letting Shizune getting the best of him twice and he didn't want a repeat. He placed both of his hands firmly on both of Shizune's ankles, ensuring that they were well in his grip and made sure that both of them were on the ground.

"What's this, revenge?" Shizune asked him.

"No, it's just to make sure that you don't pull anymore funny ticks like the first two times." Naruto replied.

Shizune returned with a smirk, seductive growl and said "Just get on with it."

Naruto made note of the fact that she was still wearing her heels, maybe it was to do with the last trap or another upcoming one. This might have contributed to her height to make her taller still. With one last, deep breath, Naruto strengthened his resolve and faced her womanhood, preparing for anything that lies ahead. He had a feeling in his gut that despite having the upper hand now, he would once again end up on the bottom. He opened his mouth and stretched out his tongue towards her pussy, closing his eyes in the last second. It felt as if time had slowed down and he could feel his mouth fill with water slightly. Finally his tongue touched her pussy lips but just the edge and Naruto opened his eyes to find Shizune looking down at him with a smirk.

"Oh come on, that took so long." Shizune said and Naruto found that she had crossed her arms due to impatience, the time he thought was stretching on forever was really him moving very slowly.

After spitting out the excessive water in his mouth, he returned his attention back to her tight pussy and began to lick properly this time, licking faster this time, up and down in a memorised rhythm. Shizune sighed in pleasure and in thought as she had to find a way to win for the third time. She had worked this hard and Naruto was almost her's but she had to make sure of it. She looked about for anything that could help her. Naruto kept licking at her honey pot taking in her sweet taste as he did. Lost in the ecstasy, Shizune placed both hands on the back of Naruto's head and pushed his head further in towards her pussy, his tongue moving past her lips and into her tight insides as a result.

Naruto had trouble moving his tongue up and down now as there was tight resistance but he kept at it and at some point had hit one of Shizune's 'Soft Spots'. This caused her to push his head further in and arch her back in delight however it was at this point that she had realised that there was a way that she could win for the third time but she had to act quick. The first thing she did was move her hands from Naruto's head to the top of his back and with her pussy, pushed him backwards slowly so he laid down. When that was complete, she was straddling his face. Right position, wrong direction, so with Naruto's tongue inside her, she turned so that she was facing the rest of Naruto's body. With everything in position again, she moved forward and turned the cold water down once again so that the water was considerably hot and sat still.

She waited until Naruto stuck his tongue inside of her once more before pressing a certain point on her body above her pussy and in that instant, Naruto found his tongue stuck, unable to move it. This caused him to panic and as he tried to sit up, Shizune was sitting on his face, immobilising him again.

"Scared Naruto-kun, don't be. The body consists of thousands of pressure points which when pressed can cause muscles to move or contract or tighten such as my pussy. I pressed the pressure point for it to ensure that your tongue remains in one place as I finish you off for the last time." this enraged Naruto. He had been tricked and trapped for the third time despite taking measures to ensure that this wouldn't happen, he should've kept her standing with his hands on her ankles. "Anyways, time to end this." Shizune said as she leaned forward, her body on top of Naruto's, her large boobs on his abs and her head near his dick. Naruto paled at the realisation and tried to move his tongue or do something to stop her but she was laid on top of him, she would always win in this situation.

Shizune gave Naruto's member a few good strokes to get it back to attention before giving it a new form of attention, her hot craving mouth. She started by placing the head in her mouth but what she did next surprised Naruto, she slammed her head forward and took his whole length in, his dick making it's way through her mouth and into her throat. She was deepthroating him and the sudden action was to overcome her gag reflex no doubt. She waited a while before moving her head up and down again, his dick never leaving the back of her throat and the warmth so arousing as well as the wetness of her cavern whereas Naruto was stuck in one place, unable to move a single muscle.

This was so unfair, she had gotten the best of him again, he felt so low and dirty so used, his tongue stuck in the pussy of a hot nurse that he was yet to fuck properly. He could feel her hot mouth on his dick and he could see her head moving up and down as well as feel her tits moving up and down in his chest. Shizune took this another step forward by reaching out with one hand and caressing his balls again, something that Naruto thought he would never despise yet here he was. Shizune knew that she had for the last time gotten the bast of Naruto and now he was as good as hers but she couldn't help but brag about it as well as humiliate him further therefore she took the last step necessary in her plan.

Using her left hand which was massaging his balls, she lifted him up slightly so that she had access to his hole. To Naruto, this situation was sort of like deja vu and then he realised when Sakura shoved a finger up his butt and she was about to do the same. Naruto tried to slam his hips down but Shizune kept them were they were by holding his balls rather tightly and as quick as she could, had one finger in his ass. Naruto wasn't used to it so once again it was slightly painful and rather annoying having something in your ass but then Naruto figured that he could use the same technique on her. First, Naruto wet his whole hand by holding it up to the water coming out from the shower.

Then, he placed his index finger on Shizune's back enterance and just like Shizune shoved it in fast without any hesitation or second thought but it was only when his finger was inside that Naruto realised how tight she was. It was so tight that Naruto had difficulty moving his finger inside of her at first, managing only to wriggle his finger but already it was having the desired effect as Shizune moaned rather loudly while still sucking him. With the hot water pouring down on them, Naruto was able to adjust to the tightness and move his finger more freely inside of her.

Both of them then made it their mission to find the other's 'soft spot' as they probed around using their fingers. Normally Shizune would have found Naruto's prostate very quickly but she was at the disadvantage of being the other way around as well as trying to suck his dick and massage his balls whereas Naruto couldn't move that much either, the restriction on his tongue a hinderance to any kind of movement. Both of them kept probing each, sometimes groaning when they were probed in the right however both of them found the other's G-spot at the same time and began to rub and massage them there, neither one willing to accept defeat.

Both of them were moaning rather loudly, the vibrations from Shizune's hot mouth around his member provided added pleasure whereas the vibrations from Naruto's tongue which was on her soft spot was driving Shizune crazy, all that moaning and groaning under a hot shower as both of them were delivering divine pleasure. To have that edge over Naruto, Shizune place another finger at Naruto's enterance and pushed that in as well, quickly joining the other finger in providing pleasure and Naruto not one to be outdone replicated her action by adding another one of his finger's in her anus. Both of them were tight in the ass.

Shizune took it another step further and added a third finger which barely fit and Naruto placed another one of his finger in her ass. Shizune then her left hand which was previously massaging his balls to push a pressure point on her body causing her ass to tighten as well. This meant that Naruto had three of his fingers stuck in her ass which he couldn't move but he counter-acted her plan by placing his pinkie and thumb at her enterance and with great force pushed them in as well. Shizune gasped while Naruto's dick was in her mouth, causing her to choke and pull up. Naruto was fisting her.

Of course he couldn't move his fist very much in her ass but it was a step up for him. Shizune turned her head and shot Naruto a glare, it was all down to this. She returned to deepthroating him as moved his entire hand in her. He tried pushing his arm further into her but her tightened ass would only allow his fist. Shizune was sucking him and massaging his prostate. Both were now ready to give in and release their hot fluids and built up tension but neither wanted to be first. They both kept at it until finally Naruto formed a knuckle and pushed his fist in as far as it would go whereas Shizune gave one last long rub to Naruto's prostate and too in his entire length which went to the back of her throat.

Both of them came at the same time but neither couldn't moan as Shizune had her entire throat filled with Naruto's creamy cum going straight down her throat where as Naruto's ass tightened and ensured that Shizune was unable to move or even take out her fingers but the worse yet happened to Naruto. After Shizune came, both her ass and her pussy tightened incredibly, her pussy clamping down on Naruto's tongue and her ass on Naruto's wrist, squeezing the life out of both of them. Shizune also came and because Naruto's mouth was open, most of the fluid entered his mouth but he didn't swallow it, some of the liquid also ended up on his face, covering all of it.

As revenge Naruto held as much of his cum in as he could and managed to stop ejaculating momentarily. This made Shizune release his dick from her mouth and pull back to face it only to yelp in surprise as Naruto released the rest of it all over her face, enough to cover her, some of her shoulders and the top of her breasts. Shizune's ass and pussy relaxed which meant that Naruto could retrieve his tongue and fist from her privates and Shizune removed her three fingers from Naruto's ass. Shizune got off of Naruto and both sat down and stared at one another.

Both of them could see the other's face drenched in their love fluids but it was Naruto who had the advantage this time. While Shizune looked hot with her face full of her lover's semen, most of it was washed away by the water whereas Naruto had contained most of Shizune's fluids in his mouth and just like Sakura did to him, he whirled the fluid around in his mouth which was open with his tongue. He was decided that he had teased her enough, he closed his mouth and opened it again to reveal all the fluid gone. Shizune gave a growl and crawled towards Naruto on all fours until their faces were inches apart.

"You cheated." Shizune said and Naruto gave a dry chuckle.

"Says the one who managed to tighten both her holes so that I wouldn't be able to win." Naruto said.

Shizune just looked at him in the eyes and then down at his groin where a semi-erect penis still stood. She looked back into his desire filled eyes and realised that now was the time, he was where she wanted him.

"How about we get down and serious … no teasing or anything this time." Shizune asked but it was less of a request and more of a command.

She stood on her knees and pressed her body tightly against Naruto's as she placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back slowly so that he was laying down with Shizune on top, the water from the shower making their bodies stick. There was so much heat in the room now that there was steam on the glass panes, not to mention the heat from each other's bodies and the amount of heat that was in their breath, almost as they were breathing the same air, their faces and mouths centimeters apart. They both looked into each other's eyes in understanding, compassion and a lot of love topped off by a bit of lust.

They stared for a bit more until their mouths opened and met in the most passionate kiss so far, the feeling of each other's bodies unforgeable. While still in the kiss Naruto wrapped his arms around Shizune's body and pulled her tightly to him while she wrapped her arms around his head and brought him deeper into a kiss with her, their bodies pressed tightly against one another and for the first time since they started this game, they looked like real lovers by the way they were passionately moving their mouths and Shizune's body and legs against Naruto's. Finally, in reluctance, both broke the kiss for much needed air, still staring at one another.

Shizune could feel herself being pressed further into Naruto's body and gave a genuine smile as she said "Don't worry, I won't play any more tricks on you Naruto-kun."

Naruto smirked and replied "It's not that you might trick me again, it's just that your boobs are large and cosy not to mention highly attractive. I like having them pressed against my chest, it's like have smooth chocolate on you chest." This was a compliment which Shizune took very kindly as started to blush a very deep red.

"Thanks Naruto-kun." She said as she placed her head on his shoulder, next to his head as both of them laid there in the shower, the water pouring over their bodies while Naruto closed his eyes and looked up trying to preserve this moment. The moment of a hot nurse laid naked all over him in a heated shower. The thought must've been too great as soon his erection returned full force and poked Shizune in the leg. She raised her head and looked down then back up at Naruto again.

"Someone's excited." she said to Naruto who gave a small shy chuckle. ""What does it take to please you?" Shizune asked with a smirk to which Naruto was about to reply but Shizune beat him to the punch. "Oh well, it's a good thing. I didn't want it to be over so quickly, we were just getting started." She said as she sat up in his lap and turned the cold water off completely so now the water was boiling hot.

"Let's finish what we started." Shizune said as one of her arms snaked under her tits and raised them slightly, almost making them call to Naruto while her other hand reached down and rubbed her clit slightly. Shizune bit her lower lip as she made that seductive and orgasmic face again.

Naruto started at her wide eyes, even after all their activities she was still willing for another round not to mention hot. Even though he had seen her naked for a while now she still had the ability to put him under her spell. She laid on him again, moving before he could but this time she was laying on the side as one of her hands reached down and stroked Naruto's little buddy, not in a fast or rough way but in a gentle caress that would cause arousal through the way she did it.

Finally Naruto's self control shattered and the pieces caught fire as he let his animal side take control. Holding Shizune from the hips, he flipped them around so that she was on her back and he was on top of her, pressing his chest into her tits and making them rise up nearer to her chin.

"You wanted me," he said in a lust filled tone that made Shizune shiver, "Well now you have me and you will enjoy every moment of it." He finished as he pulled back and pinned both of Shizune's arms above her head. Holding them in place with one hand, his other hand went to positioning his dick at her clit. He gave a slight push and got the head in and then leaned forward on Shizune again, pressing his chest on hers again and securing her arms with both his hand now, making sure not to move his hips if in case more of his dick entered her.

He really wanted to please and torture his vixen, just as she had done with him. After making sure that her legs were also entangled with his and that she couldn't move at all Naruto made the last move necessary for Shizune's torture to begin. He thrust his hips forward like an executioner with an axe, quick and fast, sparing no time for the other person's reaction, sheathing his dick all the way in. Lest to say, Shizune wasn't a virgin as there was no penetration but she was very tight and hotter than the water from the shower. This caused Naruto to stick his tongue out and moan slightly where as Shizune herself…

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shizune screamed at the top of her lungs in pleasure.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… In 'The Other Nurse: Part 2'

A.N.: The next chapter will still revolve around the same two characters but there will be less teasing and more sex not to mention the build up to the finale... not to the whole series but to Naruto's time in the hospital. I finished this chapter and it took a lot of time, making me realize just how long each chapter is. I wrote some of this at night which is when I seem to get most of my time to write these days but then there may be some grammatical errors or the wording is mixed up. If you find any just let me know so I can fix it. Also, if anyone reading this is interested, I need a beta reader to go through my stories. I write them to exceeding standards but I too can make mistakes. I sound so arrogant.

Until the next update.

RSB Ghost.


	3. The Other Nurse- Part 2

A.N.: Okay just few concerns which will both be resolved now. Firstly, does anyone read the AN at the top because I clearly stated in the last one as I will in this one that the story has all been planned out and is following a sequence. It may be slow at times and may look like the story is not progressing but it'll come together neatly at the end. Besides it's not really a story so much as smut with a little mystery involved. Obviously, it's not fixed to a t so there can be some changes but just let it run for a bit and see how it goes.

Secondly, I am the original author of this story, I didn't copy it off of anyone, I'm not ripping someone elses work. This is all my own. Granted it was posted here years later than AFF but that's besides the point. If you want a reference then go visit my original profile on AFF, tried posting a link but it doesn't work. I couldn't get the exact same name here that I did on the AFF so it is a bit different TheJusticeFriend! I didn't think you'd still be waiting after all that time but I'm back. I'm posting here now. And I'm not missing any chapters, I got the next 5 ready, just need to upload 'em.

Thirdly, where it says review, your supposed to give some constructive feedback, something that would help me make the story better so if there are any mistakes in my work or I can improve it in any way, please let me know otherwise don't post reviews. Seriously.

Lastly, I still need a beta reader unless TheJusticeFriend! is interested. And tom80 bsn, no offense taken. Anyways on with the story.

The Other Nurse: Part 2- So Shizune turns out to be quite the tease and she had the edge over Naruto 3 times but now it's time to get even with her. Now Naruto is on top but in the heat of passion both parties lose it and some secrets are revealed. Can Shizune make it up to Naruto and get back together before it's too late… Contains nurse, straight sex, anal, shower fuck, hurt/comfort and character tension (non-sexual).

* * *

"You wanted me," he said in a lust filled tone that made Shizune shiver, "Well now you have me and you will enjoy every moment of it." He finished as he pulled back and pinned both of Shizune's arms above her head. Holding them in place with one hand, his other hand went to positioning his dick at her clit. He gave a slight push and got the head in and then leaned forward on Shizune again, pressing his chest on hers again and securing her arms with both his hand now, making sure not to move his hips if in case more of his dick entered her.

He really wanted to please and torture his vixen, just as she had done with him. After making sure that her legs were also entangled with his and that she couldn't move at all Naruto made the last move necessary for Shizune's torture to begin. He thrust his hips forward like an executioner with an axe, quick and fast, sparing no time for the other person's reaction, sheathing his dick all the way in. Least to say, Shizune wasn't a virgin as there was no penetration but she was very tight and hotter than the water from the shower. This caused Naruto to stick his tongue out and moan slightly where as Shizune herself…

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shizune screamed at the top of her lungs in pleasure. Her screaming was loud and Naruto's head that was directly in front of her received the full blast. Deciding that he couldn't stand two seconds of it and pushed himself even further, her breasts rising to almost her chin now as Naruto silenced her by placing his mouth on top of hers and letting his tongue slide into her mouth although even this wasn't enough to silence as she kept screaming, even into his mouth. Soon enough those screams died down into a loud groan and then a small moan. Only when she was silenced did Naruto move.

With his mouth still on top of her's, Naruto moved back until only his head remained inside her pussy before slamming back forwards again. Shizune once again released a howl which was silenced by Naruto's mouth but her body did try to spasm, as her legs tried to move and shake but where stopped as Naruto held them down with his legs which were entangled with her's, her arms tried to move and wrap around his shoulders but were also pinned down. Naruto smirked slightly in the kiss as he moved his hips back again and prepared for a repeat.

He left only the head in before thrusting all the way forwards again but this time instead of pain filled scream there was a loud moan of pleasure. Shizune unravelled her legs from Naruto's and instead wrapped them around his hips and she deepened the kiss they were sharing, making it a real kiss rather than one mouth covering the other to block out the screams. Despite his animalistic urge, Naruto took the time to kiss Shizune back, expressing his love for her, making her feel special rather than just another fuck buddy.

Inside their mouths, their tongues were waging a battle against the other's, trying hard to pin the opposing tongue down and at first it seemed like Naruto would win as he was in her mouth and he was laying on top of her but then decided to cut Shizune some slack by letting her win. She forced his tongue back into his mouth were she proceeded to pin it down by holding her tongue on his. Deciding to be adventurous, she explored the cavern that was the inside of his mouth, going as far back as the back of his mouth, hoping to get as much of her lover's taste as she could. When they parted mouths for oxygen, there was a trail of saliva connecting their mouths.

Naruto knew that he now had Shizune where he wanted her and removed his weight from her chest and let go of her arms. As he pulled back, he placed one arm on the floor next to both sides of her body, now the real fun would begin. He moved his hips backwards but not as much as before, mainly because he didn't need to break her anymore and she had both of her legs wrapped around his waist which made it impossible to move too far back. He thrust forward again but not harshly like before, this time it was more like he was gliding.

Shizune let out a moan of approval, indicating that despite all the teasing, she too couldn't resist her urge to runt like an animal anymore. Naruto pulled back, then thrust forward, back and then forward until he had found a rhythmic pace which would be slow and enjoyable. As he did so, Shizune also bucked her hips in Naruto's direction, the result the sound of flesh slapping flesh as their hips met halfway and Naruto's manhood to slide further into Shizune than before. Shizune also wrapped her arms around his neck as well and pulled slightly. This was to get Naruto's head closer to her's but with Naruto' strength, it was she who was lifted off the floor.

With each thrust, the sound was getting louder as well as Shizune's moans and her back rubbed against the tiled floor, not roughly but brushing it slightly as she was no longer on the ground but in the air and still riding Naruto's love stick. Part of her wanted to believe that it was his dick in her pussy that kept her afloat. As Naruto thrust forwards, Shizune would move up a lot as there was no ground for resistance, the only resistance was Naruto's dick in her pussy. Shizune put her head next to Naruto's ear and began to talk in a rather sultry and seductive tone.

"Oh Naruto-kun...ooohhhhh... it's been such a long time that someone has held me like this... uhhh... made me feel like a woman." Shizune said and felt his arousal increase by the speed by which he was pounding her now, the increased speed and the low growls emanating from his mouth a clear sign that she was on the right track.

"Do like that Naruto-kun...ahhh... do you like fuckkkkkking my tight pussy?" she asked in an even lower tone so that she was just about audible over the noise of the shower. "I know you like it, my hot and tight insides... ah fuck yes, make me cum, make me cum all over your dick while yooouuuu fill my insides with you hot seed."

Naruto felt the inside of her through his manhood, she was just saying but she didn't honestly know how hot and tight she was. Even though it wasn't her first, it had clearly been her first in a very long time, judging by how tight she was which meant that she wasn't penetrated often and the way she was screaming earlier had Naruto thinking about how she could have been any louder and whether the glass would've shattered if he hadn't silenced her.

Shizune felt slightly weak after all that teasing and now this kind of pounding and she eased herself back onto the floor where she laid herself in a comfortable position. While she was busy making herself comfortable, Naruto found two new objects that he wanted to play with, both dangling from the front of her chest. He knew that she was slightly worn out and way too horny to stop their sex so he lifted his own body so now he was on his knees while still in front of her. He gave a loud groan from his shoulder muscles and abs relaxing after that workout but soon enough it will all be worth it.

Slowing down his pace and reaching forwards, Naruto cupped each breast in one hand which caused Shizune to let out a gasp, she wasn't expecting this. Naruto massaged each mound in one hand, rubbing but this time of his own free will as Shizune had to move a bit more to compensate for the lack of speed on Naruto's behalf. Meanwhile, Naruto remembered that when he was with Sakura, she teased him a lot with her breasts and so did Shizune earlier. He had seen and felt that but he wanted to know what they tasted like.

Leaning forward, Naruto lowered his head to the left mound while his right hands kept massaging the right, squeezing and then pulling slightly from the nipple which caused Shizune to moan even more and stop moving altogether. She wrapped her left hand around Naruto's head, a bit like how a mother would when breast feeding a baby, she was even giving Naruto a loving look. Too bad Naruto couldn't see it as he was too bust sucking on her massive boobs. There was some milk being released but that taste was faint as some of it was mixed with tap water. What he did taste thought was creamy and rather delicious.

Quickly moving from one breast to another, Naruto sucked on the right one while his left hand was massaging the left tit while Shizune still held his head protectively to her chest. Naruto's right hand not wanting to be left out of the action, snaked down to her right leg which it took a hold of and raised it so that it was placed on his shoulder. Coming back down, his index finger started to poke around her ass crack, searching for her back enterance which proved to be tricky. Finally, having found something, Naruto thrust his finger in as well causing Shizune to squeal in pleasure, her pussy filled with his dick while her anus was assaulted by his fingers.

Naruto didn't stop the assault so easily, sucking and teasing her breasts while fingering her and Shizune could feel her release edging closer. To help it all along, Naruto inserted another finger in her and then another, three fingers in her, pleasing her as he continued his ministrations on her breasts. Shizune felt like her pussy was on fire, as if there was a dam holding back water, as if she didn't release she would burn, the passion within her too great. This was also evident in the way she arched her back and started to moan louder and louder until her moan was replaced by a full on scream.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Shizune scream out her orgasm as her pussy released a large amount of liquid at a powerful pace, so powerful that Naruto had to pull out as she continued to orgasm.

As she was releasing, she cupped her own breasts and arched her back completely, not caring where her liquids went or what they covered. By this point Naruto had pulled back a bit but it was futile as his dick was covered in her juices as well as the lower part of his body. He was too busy studying Shizune, her arched body, large breasts, glistening pussy and closed eyes made it a sight worth dying for. When she had recovered, she sat up and looked at Naruto, not realising that he was covered in her fluids not too long ago, the water having washed most of it away.

She was about to speak but Naruto silenced her and placed a hand on one of her butt cheeks, lifting it slightly. Shizune got the implication that Naruto was trying to give and turned around on all fours, her hands supporting her front, her back arched and her ass was higher in the air for better access. To Naruto, this view was even better as he could see her tight asshole, Shizune trying to contract and relax the hole led it to open slightly, then close immediately giving an insight to how tight it must be, her pussy dripping from the water and her fluids, her back arched and all topped of by her breasts which hung down, jiggling slightly whenever she moved.

Naruto crawled to the position behind her and placed his head near her asshole while he placed either one of his hands on Shizune's ankles. Using his nose first, Naruto moved his head side to side a little like he was trying to nuzzle something when in reality, he was just trying to get past her large round ass cheeks. When his mouth was closer to her crack, Naruto stuck out his tongue and began to run it up and down, all the way around her crack, trying to find her back enterance. The contact made Shizune shiver as this was a whole new experience and she already knew what Naruto was about to do.

After some through searching, his tongue moved into a crevice of some kind, Naruto applied force to his tongue and it slid into Shizune's anal cavity, causing her eyes to widen and he head to move forward a bit along with a long groan erupting from her throat. Looking back, she saw Naruto's head in between her ass and she moved an arm behind her, to the back of his head and pushed him further in, she could see his massive erection and it was red hot as well as slightly swollen, no doubt Naruto was doing this just to please her and she appreciated it.

Naruto was all over her ass and her hand refused to move just in case Naruto decided to end this anytime soon. Naruto tried to run his tongue inside of her tight ass but found that he couldn't it wasn't more of the pressure points but it was the fact that she really was this tight at the back, how would he cope when his tongue was replaced with his dick. The thought alone excited him and he did a rush job, probing a bit more with his tongue, making sure that the enterance and some of the inside was nicely lubed. With extra force exerted, Naruto pulled back with difficulty due to Shizune placing her hand behind his head.

For once, Shizune turned around to growl at him, a deathly glare gracing her face as in a expression asking 'How dare he stop'. Naruto just smirked and brushed it off, he got on his knees again and moved closer. He placed his large, throbbing member at her back enterance and tried to push in. He then realised that there was such as thing as being to lubed as the water from the shower made his dick glide over the hole. He tried again, but this time it went under to her pussy. Having enough, Naruto lined up properly and smashed it in.

Shizune gasped as the intruder was unwanted at first, the contraction in her behind was telling her that her body wanted the intruder out and she wasn't the only one. Naruto groaned at the contraction but not in pleasure, but rather pain. There was also a thing about being too tight, good thing he was all the way in cause he didn't know how he was gonna push the rest in. Both had a moment to themselves to calm down, the heart rates pulsing as well as their desire but they were wondering into uncharted territories. Shizune didn't want to stop their fun so she didn't say anything but this was really her first anal experience and as for Naruto, he couldn't remember past 2 days ago.

Shizune turned her head to inquire as to why he had stopped to find that he just wanted a silent confirmation that he was allowed to continue and with a nod from her carried on. The next thing he did was to make sure that he was as deep as he could go, the leaned forward and, using his arms for support, laid his chest on Shizune's back, making sure that his hands were directly on top of Shizune's hands. Shizune had to arch her back slightly, still new to the whole anal thing, she let Naruto position them so that her head was next to his, all the other part's of her body were covered by Naruto's, almost like he was draped on her.

When Naruto thought that both of them were ready, he started to raise his hips, the effort required much increased due to the tightness of her anus, and slammed them back down. Shizune still new to the whole experience was still feeling some pain and so was Naruto but mustering up some courage, both of them readied themselves again for what might come.

Naruto placed his head next to Shizune's ear and said to her "I know it's painful but we have each other and we'll get through this together." Shizune gave a nod while she was facing forward.

Naruto pulled back and once again slammed into her, this time the sound of flesh slapping flesh was audible as well as louder than last time, mostly because now both of them were drenched. Shizune still felt pain and because Naruto was slightly more rough this time, it was reflected in the amount of pain. Shizune instinctively tried to move her hands to where the penetration was but her hands were pinned down by Naruto who has also started to nibble on her ear in a lustful passion. Shizune felt that her ass was being shoved upwards into her body and that she would puke her insides out.

Naruto saw that it was causing her pain, if her silent scream was anything to go by so instead of thrusting into her full force, he took it slow an easy now that he was used to it. He moved quickly but not to much so that about an inch only entered and left. Shizune was much more comfortable with this pace as pain subsided and slowly, small amounts of pleasure kicked in. She had read about all kinds of sex, it was part of the med degree at Uni to know these kind of things but the practical always beat the theory.

Seeing as how Shizune had changed her expression, Naruto to slam into her harder and harder, a little more of him exiting and then slamming back into her with each thrust with caused Shizune to crash into his shoulders and arms which were stopping her from going forward too much. Now that she was used to something inside of her and he was used to the tightness which was even more intense than Sakura's anal, they could build a pace with which they became faster and faster.

Sure enough, Naruto was now moving his hips and three times the speed they were at when they started. Shizune bit her lower lip and closed her eyes and tilted her head upwards in pleasure, the hot water pouring all over her face. Naruto got faster and faster, the sounds were getting louder and Shizune felt as if she was on cloud nine, she had never experienced anal before and at the start she didn't like it but now he was having second thoughts, Naruto's big dick in her tight hole was amazing. Naruto on the other hand was stuck between pleasure and pain, the tightness was the cause of both.

Soon Shizune returned her head to where it was before and opened her mouth, her tongue slightly stuck out and Naruto took his chance and closed her mouth with his mouth, kissing her to god knows how many times in the same day. Shizune could taste something different in his mouth this time, maybe it was her ass as he was probing her there with his tongue before but whatever it was, there was too much pleasure this time to worry about something like this. Both Shizune and Naruto started moaning into the kiss.

Both were close now and everytime Naruto slammed into her she would moan into the kiss. It started of as small moans but with each thrust, she began to moan louder and louder and louder. Both were really close now and Naruto's hips were a blur as he smashed into Shizune faster and deeper everytime. Shizune could feel the familiar heat in her pussy and Naruto felt it in his testicles. Naruto slammed into her a few more times until her knew the next one would bring release to both of them so he pulled back as much as he could so that only the head and a bit of his dick was left in her, then without warning, thrust it all back in quickly which caused Shizune to lose drop from the impact, Naruto directly on top of her and still buried deep within her.

Naruto let out an almost animal like groan and Shizune was practically howling into Naruto's mouth as they both released, Shizune released all over the tiled floor while Naruto released his hot sperm into her ass, coating the inside magnificently with his thick baby batter, releasing rope after rope of cum and ensuring that her insides were all covered. They laid there with the hot water pouring over them, still and not not moving while their mouths were still connected. Naruto was the first to recover and removed his mouth from hers.

He pushed himself upwards and in the process removed his semi-erect dick from her ass as well while she just laid there mumbling something incomprehensible. Naruto also got a look of her gaping hole which despite the tightness was slightly open due to the sex they just had and Naruto could see her insides which were yellow, no doubt his cum would leak out soon. Looking about Naruto found a shampoo that had a screw on lid. He removed the lid and returned to Shizune's ass, making sure that the lid was wet from the water from the shower and shoved it in her ass. Shizune shot up and started rubbing her ass cheeks.

"What was that?" She inquired as she found her hands held by Naruto's, preventing her from removing the cap.

"It's a screw on cap from one of the shampoo bottles." Naruto replied casually although he couldn't help the small smirk that was forming on the edge of his face.

"And why is it in my treasured places?" Shizune further pressed her inquiry and now Naruto's smirk was full on his face.

"Well, we don't want my cum to leak out later now... do we?" Naruto asked sarcastically to which Shizune shot a deathly glare which in turn caused Naruto to burst out in laughter. When he got over his amusement he had a question of his own. "Ready for the final round?"

Shizune looked at him with both slight disbelief that he wanted to go again and also joy that he had so much stamina, she could definitely do with more sex and her pussy still didn't get the pounding she wanted. With a firm nod to Naruto, she laid on her back but this time, propped herself on her elbows. Naruto positioned himself at her enterance and slid in with much less effort than last time. There was also less waffling as it wasn't as tight or painful as last time and both wanted this badly. By the time Naruto inserted and Shizune had realised that he was in on the first go, he was already pulling back and forth, trying to set a modest rhythm.

Clearly modesty wasn't what Shizune was searching for, after beating around the bush with him so much, she just wanted her pussy demolished by the big boy in front of her. Naruto was on his knees as he was pushing in Shizune wrapped her legs around his hips again, this time she would make sure that he would not pull out any time soon. She then used her legs to move her hips forwards whenever he moved forwards and of course Naruto didn't mind the extra help. Both of them were worn out from their activities so while both may have been horny and ready to fuck for the rest of the day and through the night till tomorrow, their bodies were not.

Despite Shizune being a lot more loose in her pussy, it didn't take long for both of them to become fully aroused and ready to release again, only having started a while back. Naruto was now moving at a speed that Shizune couldn't compete with so she was satisfied with just being fucked. Naruto had that all too familiar sensation and he knew that he was close, Shizune also had a feeling that any moment now she would release all over Naruto's dick. Then an idea came to her mind.

"Uhhhh... Naruto-kun, I'm almost there. Look at... oh so good... look at me while you fuckkk me." Shizune said as Naruto's eyes responded on their own, ghosting over her naked form and resting upon her face. Suddenly, this moment seemed all too familiar, like he had been here many times before yet he knew this was the first time that they were having sex. Yet there was this strange deja vu feeling about it.

"Naruto-kun, how about we cummmmm together for once. Say my name when you cum." Shizune said to him. Naruto looked deep into her eyes to get his mind off of whatever he was thinking. He could see her lust filled eyes and knew that she wanted this badly. "Naruto, come into me, cum into my pussy... and it'll be alright if I get pregnant... ahhhhs a matter of fact, I want your children, impregnate me."

This also sounded familiar and again Naruto felt as if he had hear this long before this moment. He tried to look at Shizune in her eyes, just like last time as it broke the trance but this time, instead of seeing the black of her eyes, he saw a pupil-less eyes which had a lavender colour to them. Naruto then looked at her hair to find that they too had changed colour to a dark bluish, almost navy like colour. Naruto observed the face and then wanted to rub his eyes, her entire face had changed and it was now a different person. Naruto wanted to rub his eyes to confirm whether this was true, maybe all of this was a dream.

No, it couldn't be, it was too real to be a dream, the sex was too great, the feeling was amazing and the smell was too intense. Then what was happening here. Naruto looked at her face again and recognised it from somewhere. It was the woman from the plane, one of the women who he sat with and this wasn't the first time he was having sex, he suddenly remembered a collection of intimate moments with this woman. Sometimes in his bed, sometimes in her's as well as other moments including a bathtub, sofa and various others. This wasn't just any woman, he knew her personally and quite well according to his memories. Naruto blinked and when he reopened his eyes, he almost had to do a double take, the environment had changed from the hospital to his lounge room in his house where he was fucking this woman.

He was couldn't remember doing anything else with the woman but that was because he was currently having sex with her, he was so in tone with the rhythm that he started to daydream while he carried on pounding her. Problem began when he couldn't actually remember her name or why they were on the plane together. Where were they going? This and other thoughts filled his head, so lost was he with his train of thought that he didn't hear the woman say something to him. Snapping back to reality, eh looked at her again.

"Naruto-kun, I'm almost there I'm almost about to release, let's do it together." as she was speaking, Naruto found that the woman had the voice of Shizune which slightly brought him back to reality as the next time he blinked he was back in the shower room but instead of it being Shizune, it was still that unknown woman. Naruto tried to place a name on her, tried to remember and used the deepest conserves of his mind to find any information about the woman but his mind came back with nothing, empty. It was as if the woman didn't exist in his mind and yet she was there.

"Naruto-kun...uhhh...say my name." came the voice from the woman's mouth but he had already tried and now he was trying again, putting strain on his mind to find the answer. This was proving to be ineffective and counterproductive as he lost some of the speed he had built up. He tried focusing and concentrating but still nothing.

"Naruto-kun, pleasssse... it would mean a lot to me if you said my name when you came, I'll call out yoursssss as well." came the voice, this time more pleading and desperate but Naruto didn't know what to do, he couldn't remember her name neither could he reveal to the angel in front of him that he didn't know so he remained quite.

"I'm almost about to cum Naruto-kun, say it. Actually scream it, scream my name and I'll do the same for you." Naruto found that he was now under pressure from this woman. On one hand, he had the choice of not saying her name and disappointing or even upsetting her and on the other, he had the choice of shouting her name and making her happy but what was her name.

"Naruto-kun... here it cummmmmmmssss." Naruto blinked and in the last second the woman's features all changed and now laid under him was none other than pink hair and green eyes. Her name he knew. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her.

"NARUUUUTOOOOOO." Sakura screamed as she tightened around Naruto who gave one final thrust before releasing his load in her pussy and as he did so, he screamed out the name of the woman who he assumed he just had sex with.

"SAKURAAAAAA!" Naruto screamed which made her eyes widen while Naruto closed his and pressed his hips forward. He was laid on top of her for a while in which his manhood released ropes after ropes of cum, filling her insides with his baby batter. All that hot liquid sloshing about her in both her holes not to mention the semen she digested before.

Naruto opened his eyes and pulled back to face a pissed off Shizune, if the expression on her face was anything to go by. She was glaring at him and at this point it was hard to see why, he thought that both of them had fun and a lot of sex. He only realised mistake when he remembered the woman and Sakura who he was having sex with were now long gone and in their place was Shizune just as his arousal was now replaced by nervousness, fatigue and slight fear. Shizune laid there for a while and all the time, Naruto didn't move either. After a few minutes of awkward silence under the shower, Naruto gave a small chuckle coupled with a small smile and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Shizune was the first to break the silence with words. "Sakura, seriously. After all the fun we just had, all the things I shared with you and you remember that bitch Sakura instead of me, the woman who was in front of you?"

Naruto could understand where her fury was originating from and tried to keep her calm as well as he tried to explain his situation to her. "Look Shizune-chan..." He was cut off by Shizune herself.

"Don't call me Shizune-chan, you don't deserve it" Naruto tried to reach out and grab her but she smacked his hand away. "After all I shared with you, I let you take me in both holes... many times and all I wanted was for you to recognise me." She said on the verge of tears, her voice trembling slightly as she was talking.

"I'm very sorry Shizune-chan, please let me explain..." Naruto was once again cut off.

"Explain what, that your in love with that slut, that you can only think of her." she now had streaks down her cheeks even with the water pouring on both of them. "I gave you a chance with me..." Naruto sighed at this. "...I even had Sakura removed from the picture for both of us." After saying this, Naruto looked up dead serious and Shizune realising she had let out too much, covered her mouth with her hands but that only gave her away more so she turned to face away from Naruto.

"What?" Naruto said in a quiet yet very serious tone and it was evident to Shizune that he wanted an answer as he turned the shower off. "What did you say? What did you do to Sakura?" Shizune still didn't answer either question, her reaction was to just sit there. Naruto didn't want this, he wanted to know what happened to Sakura so like before, he pinned her to the ground with her hands above her head, his chest pressed against her tits and their faces inches apart but unlike before, this was nothing intimate, the passion was replaced with fury as he looked dead into her eyes and she looked in his.

Just a reflection of the anger in him caused her to gasp and the position they were in was quite provocative but it was also unfair, Naruto could do anything to her at any moment, he would always have the upper hand. But it wasn't that which caused Shizune to give in to his demands, in was the look in his eyes, the look of hurt and the need to know. Shizune gave a long and quite frankly tired sigh before she started talking.

"Just the other day, Sakura and you were going at it just like we were today. Sakura was being very loud about it..." Shizune didn't get the chance to finish as Naruto scoffed and replied rather rudely.

"And you weren't, you were screaming as hard as you could earlier." Naruto said to which Shizune rolled her eyes.

"Okay so I was rather loud to but we were in a shower with running water, surrounded by glass and in another room behind the room. Sakura just had a blanket which didn't do much good... so I was nearby and while you weren't my patient, I was curious about the noise. I came in expecting many things but not what I saw." Shizune said and Naruto already had an idea of what she had seen.

"You saw Sakura on top" Naruto said in a tone that was more of a statement than a question to which Shizune gave a nod.

"She wasn't supposed to do that, hell the only time we are allowed to touch the patients is when they are severely injured or need medical assistance. Anything past that is illegal so the fact that I caught her performing acts which she shouldn't meant that she would be in trouble and the fact that I, Tsunade's personal assistance caught her, was a hard thing to slip out from. I didn't know what came over me, maybe anger maybe jealousy that she was with a man when most of this village doesn't know of any males. I just... I just... I just wanted what she had. I wanted to be loved, to be treated specially." Shizune said as during her talk, she started to look of to the side, avoiding his gaze.

"Not much better than her though, were you?" Naruto asked as Shizune looked directly into his eyes again.

"So I had this information and a chance to use it. If I didn't tell Tsunade, I would've been in serious trouble where as telling her would mean risking Sakura's career as a professional medical expert." Naruto's gaze turned into a piercing glare as he now had all the pieces to figure out why it was Shizune who walked in today and not Sakura.

"So you sold your colleague out... and for what a shot at me?" Naruto lashed out at her verbally, his harsh tone making her cringe.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I don't know what came over me. When I told Tsunade she wouldn't believe me but it was only until Tsunade-sama checked her vagina did it turn out that she was having it with you. For the record, she hasn't yet left the hospital, I convinced Tsunade-sama that she was young and jumped at the chance of being with a man. But than imagine my surprise when I was asked to be your personal nurse, that was definitely not part of the plan. An even bigger surprise awaited me here when you were naked in the morning with that hard erection and I just couldn't resist myself, which woman could in a town where there are limited number of gentleman especially with your girth." Shizune concluded with a meek smile.

Naruto facial expression was stoic as he released Shizune, moved towards the door and picked up a towel to dry himself. He then moved towards the other door but stopped when he heard Shizune's voice.

"S...Stop. Where are you going?" Shizune asked from behind the glass pane.

Naruto turned to her slowly, his hair covered a good part of his expression, "I'm going back to bed, I think I've taken a proper shower now haven't I?" he asked rhetorically as he opened the door and while still in the nude walked to his bed and jumped in, pulling the sheets on top off him, making sure that they reached up to his shoulder and placed both hands behind his head.

After a good 10 minutes a dried and clothed Shizune came out of the shower, all clean and dressed although she was holding her bra and panties which were soaking. No doubt Shizune couldn't get them dry so she had to keep them off and walk in only a tight nurse's dress, a bit like Sakura but Sakura was able to pull it off cause she knew what she was doing and her boobs weren't as big as Shizune's speaking of which, she had come from the shower room looking down all the time, not looking up and facing directly to the only exit of the room.

Her bangs covered her face completely and Naruto also saw some drops fall from her cheeks, she was most likely crying. Although he was upset with her, seeing her cry was enough to get him to sit up and forgo his anger slightly, he also heard a small sob. Shizune wiped her face with her hands and then turned her head her head to face him.

"Naruto-kun, I'm sorry for the turn out of events. I didn't mean to hurt you or Sakura, I just wanted what she had but now I see that it may be out of my reach. I'm sorry for separating you two and I'll talk to Tsunade-sama about this, I'll tell her that I to had sex with you, I'll also try to convince her to let Sakura back on as your nurse. I'm sorry I swore at Sakura and the fact that I couldn't live to the calibre of your standards. I think I love you," this made Naruto even more hurt from the inside, his anger all completely eradicated. "but you don't love me which I can accept." she said as she waved her hands in front of her with a sheepish smile.

"But it still hurts slightly, hopefully I meet a man some day that does love me." she said and with that she walked up to Naruto, gave him a peck on the cheek and turned towards the door, giving a small sigh. He knew that she would definitely be fired for this and the crime put on her professional record, it was a bit like a lamb to the slaughter, both knew that awaited her. She reached for the door handle. "Time to come clean to Tsunade-sama" said Shizune from the door.

Naruto had a million thoughts flash through his head by the time Shizune reached the door, namely of which was to discourage her from going through with this, but how? He looked for something that could be used as a distraction but found none. Shizune started to pull the handle and Naruto knew that once she walked out there was no turning back, he had to do something say something. He had to be a man and save her and what little was left of his sanity. Finally in the last second, just as Shizune was opening the door, Naruto found the courage to call out and stop her.

"Wait, my pillow doesn't feel right, can you fluff it before you leave?" Naruto said. It wasn't the worlds best distraction and were it any other situation, it might not even have worked but this time it did and it would lead to much more than this.

Shizune gave a sigh again as she walked back to his bed and placed her underwear down at the edge of the bed. She walked further up the bed to where Naruto's head was and just as she was about to hold up the pillow, Naruto changed it.

"Wait, the pillows fine but there's something underneath it which is annoying, do you think you could just reach under the pillow and grab whatever it is" Naruto said with his head still on the pillow.

Shizune reached under the pillow and tried to grab what it was that was bugging Naruto and as she reached out underneath his pillow, she held whatever it was and gave it a yank but instead of it moving, she was moved as it pulled her hand further in causing her to fall forwards. Naruto raised his head and both met halfway with their lips. Shizune who had not expected this was quite stunned to say the least but managed to close her eyes and melted into the warm kiss. It wasn't a kiss like before, there was passion but not the firey, lust filled type instead it was the loving kiss that would be shared by a married couple.

They both parted and Shizune looked into Naruto's eyes and saw that there were some unshed tears as well as the look of regret present in his eyes. Both pulled back from the kiss with lips that were trembling slightly. Naruto too in a deep breath as he prepared what he was gonna say to Shizune, then released it all as a heavy sigh.

"Shizune-chan, I'm the one who should be sorry. I don't really know that much about Sakura-chan, she just told me some stuff yesterday and I don't even know if it's true and yet I was getting too defensive of her. You're a very sweet, kind and caring person albeit a bit flirtatious not to mention a total tease with a bit of closet pervert," this made Shizune smile a genuine smile. "Shizune-chan, back there when you asked me for your name, I was having a flashback of something I don't even know. It was a woman from my past and while her face keeps coming up, her name has yet to grace my mind." Shizune shot him a look of disbelief and Naruto knew he would have to explain it all from the beginning.

"Basically, I was in a plane crash and can't really remember anything before that, hell, I can only remember three days that just past which is the extent of my memory but sometimes I have these flashbacks of times past, mostly of people and one person who continually returns is none other than this woman with blue hair and peal coloured eyes. Know her?" Naruto quizzed to which Shizune shook her head in a no fashion.

"Well, she continually returns to mind and when we were going at it back there, a vision of her entered my mind and it was as if I was having sex with her, fucked up isn't it?" Naruto said and Shizune still hadn't said anything. "Anyways, when you told me to say your name, I thought the woman was saying it which confused me and a few seconds before I came, I saw the woman change to Sakura and I did know her so I said her name. It's not that I'm in love with her, but she just came to mind so..." Naruto said, trying to be as convincing as possible.

"And as for you, I don't know how I feel about you, don't get me wrong I do like you but I don't know if its love." Naruto finished. Shizune felt relieved at the fact that he liked her and could be more but a slight tug at her heart when she knew that after all the effort she had made back there, she was still in a competition rather than being on top. "The thing with me and Sakura, the only reason why I think it's more powerful is because both of us are young. Actually..."

Naruto started but didn't finish as he held Shizune from the shoulders and flipped her onto the bed, pinning her shoulders down. Shizune had become used to Naruto being spontaneous and didn't even produce an eep sound, instead she looked puzzled.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Shizune inquired.

"Well your the one who was wondering if I love you, now's the chance to find out." Naruto said at which she became more confused.

"By having more sex, after all that?" She asked. Naruto shot her a grin but it wasn't perverted or full of other kind of intent, it was a grin that one friend would give another.

"Yeah, but not the kind of sex that an animal would have, not just mindless rutting but love being used this time." Shizune tried to get up but Naruto kept her pinned down. "Please Shizune, I really like you now and I don't want you to risk your career to make me happy."

Shizune sighed for the umpteenth time that day and propped herself on her elbows, "Okay so how is this gonna work and what will be the difference between this and what we were doing in the showers?"

"You'll see. This kind of sex can't be explained it can only be performed." Naruto explained.

"Okay but only if I get to be on top this time, I'm tired of being controlled and commanded what to do and what pace it will be." she said as she grabbed a hold of his hips and turned them around so she was on top of him. Naruto still offered her his friendly smile and Shizune felt a smile grace her own features, it wasn't as big as Naruto's otherwise her face would split.

"You really are a tricky vixen." Naruto said and for the first time, he managed to acquire a laugh from her. She was happy now, if not completely satisfied but he was working his way there to gain redemption. Her laugh was nice to hear, soft and melodious, seeing her happy also made him happy.

"So what now, just sex?" Shizune asked as she undid her nurse's dress and through it were her lingerie was.

"No, not like the sex we were having before. This sex should have a pace and rhythm but not the fast paced one like before. It should be calm and relaxed, like two people at peace trying to join their souls. Only then will we know how much we really love one another." Naruto said from under her.

Shizune sat a little further back from his pelvis and on his legs as she looked at his manhood. For once, it did need to a few good pumps to get it hard again. She grabbed it from the base and gave a few hard strokes, trying to bring it to full attention which was soon achieved. For once Shizune looked at him for confirmation and he granted it. She aligned his now erect member at her pussy and slid down slammed her hips down all the way, sheathing his large member inside of her.

"Easy, Shizune, were not rutting like animals anymore, we need to take it easier now." Naruto said although Shizune was having a hard time understanding what Naruto wanted.

He placed his hands on her hips and began to move Shizune up and down in a slow pace. Shizune felt weird, even though they weren't having feverous sex like before, this still felt good despite the slow pace. She felt a rush of pleasure but this wasn't just sexual fuelled pleasure, there was more to it, sort of like an element that was missing in the previous encounters. It wasn't good because it was satisfying her needs, this was good as she felt like she had a connection to the person underneath her, that they weren't just fuck buddies.

Remembering what Naruto said about taking it slow, she set a smooth rhythm of moving her hips hips at a steady pace. She now knew why Naruto didn't want her to go fast, she could feel some of the love for her emanating off of him, no matter how crazy that sounded. She felt really good, like she was with her soul mate. She leaned forward and placed her lips against his locking them in a small kiss while still moving her hips. She felt the heat rising in her pussy as she was preparing herself for the following orgasm.

Despite their sluggish pace, this orgasm was coming faster and the sex was more loving. It felt more complete and although she didn't understand Naruto at first she knew what he meant now. The slow pace wasn't their desires for their bodies that made them move but more along the lines of wanting to comfort and please their partners which was why it was also slightly more fulfilling.

"Mmmmnnnnnn." Both of them moaned their orgasms into the other's mouth, their fluids combining one last time.

Now both of them were too exhausted to do anything else, Shizune relaxed her body on his and finally removed her mouth from his. They looked lovingly into each other's eyes before meeting each other in small kisses. Finally having enough of the kisses, Shizune tried getting up, only to be stopped by Naruto.

"Stay with me." Naruto said plainly.

"Naruto-kun I can'..." she didn't get to finish as Naruto placed a finger on her lips, effectively silencing her.

"please, I did this for you, cause you had doubts about whether I loved you. Well now you know." Naruto said which caused Shizune to smile with his finger on her lips.

She lowered and rested her body on his, straightened her legs and snuggled into his neck while he loosely wrapped his arms around her, starting from the high of her back and snaking down to her lower back, pushing her body into his and pulling the blanket over them. This earned him a questioning glance from Shizune. Naruto gave a cheeky smirk as he said "Like I mentioned earlier, I like having your large tits being pressed into my chest."

Shizune just gave her own smile while she shook her head and rested her head where it was and not a few moments later, shot back up.

"By the way, I have something for you." Shizune said as one of her hands reached back for something.

"What is it?" Naruto inquired. She moved her hand back to show him something small and yellow.

"The bottle cap from before, the one you shoved up my rear end." Shizune said with a victorious smirk of own. Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, face turning red as he let out a small chuckle.

Shizune threw the lid in a random direction, not caring where it went and snuggled back into Naruto. Naruto moved to place one of his hands on her head, trying to make her feel secure as they were still in each other's loving embrace and tried to make the most of it. Both of them were tired from the days activities and both of them just wanted to sleep now. Neither one cared that they were both naked in a patients bed in a hospital or that anyone could walk in on them neither did they care about the fact that Naruto still had his dick buried in her pussy.

They didn't make any sort of movement or rustle in case they ruined this moment and for a while... everything seemed perfect.

"Hey Shizune-chan," Naruto said, disrupting the silence. "after this, do you think we could get together outside the hospital and you tell me more about yourself?"

Shizune gave him an instant response, "Why?"

"Ah you know, just so we know more about each other, it will help us bond besides it means I get to spend time with you and learn more about you. I would offer my life story but so far it only stretches back three days today included and you know what I was doing the other two days." Naruto said.

Without lifting her head Shizune gave her reply "Sure Naruto-kun, sure. If both of us live through this, I will contact you and let you where to meet me." Naruto had just scored a potential future date without even trying to. He sighed and closed his eyes.

Shizune had hoped that Naruto would fall asleep first but she felt the embrace of sleep closing in on her first. She knew that she had to stay awake and didn't move much more, her eyes half lidded to give Naruto the impression that she was sleeping, partially she had to fake and partially it was real.

Finally, she could hear Naruto's light snores but by this time, all form of energy had evaporated from her body, leaving her totally spent and too tired to get up. Not to mention the warmth emanating from Naruto's body and the position he was holding her, made it irresistible for her to leave. With the last bit of energy, she shifted her head to the other side and felt some of the cum from Naruto's balls to slosh inside of her.

The last thought she had before she too passed out was 'I hope this doesn't make me pregnant, although I wouldn't mind. Come to think of it, children with Naru...' She couldn't even finish the thought as the sound of two light seperate snores could be heard.

The Next Day, 11:13A.M

Naruto's bloodshot eyes burst open as memories of the previous day filled his head and he looked about for Shizune, only to find that she was absent from the bed. He also realised that he was wearing cloths and everything on the bed, from the sheets to the covers had been changed. The only thing that was the same was the blanket. Had Shizune done this, or was it someone else and when did they do it. Wasting now time, Naruto stood up although he swayed side to side from dizziness, yesterday's activities had taken a toll on him.

Balancing himself, Naruto looked himself up and down. He was wearing a plain black t-shirt with orange pants. There were shoes next to his bed for him to wear. Slipping them on quickly Naruto thought about what he needed to do out of which a priority was a visit to the lavatory to use the toilet and brush his teeth, a task that didn't take more than 5 minutes. After which Naruto knew what he needed to do next, he needed to find Shizune. There was only one exit to the room and Naruto dashed for it.

Once he approached the door, he took hold of the handle and swung it down, expecting it to open and for him to dash forward. Instead the handle moved down and the door didn't open, it was locked which caused Naruto to slam face first into it. He took a step back to hold his nose in slight pain before turning to the door and trying again. It was still locked and judging by the little black scanner just above the handle, it was one of those locks that required an electronic key to open. Naruto released the handle, realising that he was now locked in a hospital room, a great place ot be held captive.

He had no choice but to wait until someone opened the door which wasn't long as seven minutes later there was an electronic beep and a male nurse walked in looking deadly serious.

"Tsunade-sama wants to see you. Follow me." he said stoically. Naruto followed him silence out the door. When both of them had left the door shut and the electronic beep signalled that it was locked again.

Finally, he would get the chance to meet the village leader as well as the head of the hospital and lecturer at a nearby uni, a clever clog who also had a knack for politics if her status was to go by, the legendary medic and famous politician...

"Tsunade." Naruto read out the one word from the door in front of him, no doubt her office.

* * *

Until next Update

C YA.


	4. Hospital Conundrum

**A.N.: Okay, so after a really successful third chapter, I have to get readers up-to-date once again. I've recently been quite busy and as a result ended up posting the next chapter late. First my grandfather suffered from two minor strokes and ended up in hospital for a while. Me being close to him, he requested that I spend some time with him which wasn't too bad apart from the smell. He's all better now and out of hospital so and with no long lasting effects thankfully. **

**No sooner had gotten better that one of my relatives thought of moving house and needed help moving all of their stuff. I was helped with the packing and unpacking. I wanted to help but even if I didn't my parents wouldn't leave me alone. Thankfully their all settled in now as well. Also, I do have these chapters written but I'm ashamed to say that I'm extremely lazy and when I'm not distracted, I'm procrastinating which doesn't help either.**

**As a result, even though their written, I can't really be bothered to post them which isn't a good thing but these days I'm not doing much and I have time on my hands so expect more from me. Anyways, here is another chapter.**

**Enjoy. :)**

_Chapter 4- Hospital Conundrum- Naruto is about to come face to face with the head doctor herself, the leader of the village, none other that Tsunade. What will there first meeting hold in store for them and what will be the fate of the other two nurses? Tsunade has secrets of her own and while Naruto isn't very interested, he is forced to be subjected to them. Contains doctor, office sex, MILF, straight sex, anal, handjob, hurt/comfort and one sided sexual tension._

"Tsunade-sama wants to see you. Follow me." said the man stoically. Naruto followed him in silence out the door. When both of them had left the door shut and the electronic beep signalled that it was locked again.

Finally, he would get the chance to meet the village leader as well as the head of the hospital and lecturer at a nearby uni, a clever clog who also had a knack for politics if her status was to go by, the legendary medic and famous politician...

"Tsunade." Naruto read out the one word from the door in front of him, no doubt her office.

He noticed as how all the other doors in the hospital were new or were modernised using the electric key system all except this one, indicating that the owner was slightly old fashioned. Naruto also felt a tightening in his stomach which carried the uneasiness down into his intestine and into his bloodstream, causing his heart to beat several times faster and if possible get out of his very chest. He had bedded two of the nurses from here when their policy was very strict, that meant that he would definitely be in trouble.

Naruto stood motionless for so long, that male who had escorted him opened the door for him and motioned him in with his head, as that was too much to expect from Naruto. Taking in a deep breath, Naruto gave a nod of his head to the man who had opened the door for him and walked in. The first thing that caught his attention was the massive desk near the centre of the room, followed by the single person sitting in the chair in front of it. The desk was so large that right side, there was a stack of papers that needed work, while in the middle, the person was working on them after which she would put them on the pile on the left with each pile being as half the size of Naruto.

Naruto couldn't see the actual person, she had her head down and was busy scribbling, signing and waffling on the papers so using this distraction, he looked around the room. It was in no way modest in any sense. To one side there was a number of filing cabinets, no doubt containing all the patient information that have ever visited the hospital whereas on the other side there was a trophy case with five levels, the case being larger than Naruto standing and it was crammed with various awards and trophies, some silver, some gold while others were even platinum.

The walls were decorated with pictures of the medical staff but the most common people in the photos was a woman who he assumed was Tsunade, Shizune and even Sakura. They must've been her personal assistants. The desk she was working on was larger than the bed he was sleeping on before and seemed to be even more comfortable, the frame being made of varnished oak while the top was made of some sort of velvet material, clearly very expensive. The table was further littered with pictures and diplomas, degrees and achievements that Tsunade had accumulated over the years. Naruto also spotted that the chair she sat on was both ergonomic and bespoke, maybe half the price of the table which he was sure must've been worth in the five figures.

One picture caught Naruto's eye the most, it was a picture of Tsunade sitting in the chair smiling very brightly while Sakura and Shizune stood on either side which he picked up to examine closer. The sun was coming out of the windows behind her, a detail he missed in real life because the blinds were down, and the sun in the picture blocked out the background, encasing the three people. Sakura and Shizune looked like they were laughing their asses and with the combination of light, gave the picture a very warm and fuzzy feeling. Even Naruto felt a smile tugging at his lips, as if the picture was forcing him to laugh, the happiness being contagious.

Naruto was just happy to see two people who he viewed dearly happy and having a good time, even if it was in the past. As he continued to stare into the picture he also got an eyeful of Tsunade. She had a complexion that was a mixture of white and tanned, she was slightly darker than Shizune and Sakura but lighter than Naruto. She had a face that looked like it had seen a long time, yet there weren't any wrinkles which was strange. She also had long flowing blonde hair as well as small green diamond on her forehead as well which made Naruto wonder as to what it could be. Her face wasn't bad looking but she wasn't as pretty as Sakura or Shizune but where she lacked in facial beauty, she made up with other assets.

From the picture, Naruto could clearly see that Shizune had the larger boobs than Sakura but both of their breasts were dwarfed by Tsunade's enormous chest. It was a wonder how Tsunade's grey shirt and small green hoodie was able to hold that back. He thought that either the clothes would rip or she had an eternal amount of patience to withstand those clothes. Funnily enough, the clothes looked like they were loose because they weren't hugging her lower body but still flaunted her large tits. Naruto thought that if he looked hard enough he would be able to see them and a perverse thought crossed his mind.

He had already seen Sakura and Shizune without anything on so the only thing left was Tsunade's chest which, by the clothes she wore, left very little to imagination as to what they would all look like in the picture. A smirk crossed his face and he felt himself getting slightly aroused in the trousers department but quickly dismissed those thoughts. Bad enough he was in trouble, he didn't need to make it more difficult for himself by replicating his previous actions. However what made Naruto double think was the nurses uniform which looked like it was designed to be skimpy, as if Tsunade was trying to compensate for her own figure by making everyone else wear clothes that were super tight.

"You don't need to ogle at that photo all day Uzumaki." Tsunade said sternly. Naruto lowered the picture to see Tsunade sitting in the same position as in the photo, even making the same gesture of having her arms crossed but it wasn't the only thing that was cross. Tsunade was shooting him a glare so cold that if he was made of water he would solidify right now and turn to ice, it literally sent a chill down his back.

"I'm...sorry..." Naruto said as if he was unsure as to whether he should or shouldn't apologise and to further emphasise his point, raised one his eyebrows as he placed the photo back on the desk and turned to her. It had been the first that she acknowledged his presence since he entered the room. "I was just looking at the wa..." Naruto didn't get to finish his sentence, Tsunade had cut quickly and rather aggressively into his sentence.

"I know you were just looking but I thought you would've seen enough my secretaries enough already... without any clothes on." Tsunade said harshly and though she intended it to be more of a attack against him, he ended up blushing and turned his head in shame. "Speaking of those two..."

Tsunade reached on her desk and pressed a button and soon after, there was a door to the end of this room as well from which emerged a tired and worn out Shizune and a gloomy Sakura, both had their heads down in depression. When they entered, they both looked at who shot them a cheeky grin and it seemed to get their moods up, if just for a bit. Sakura seemed to blush at the sight of Naruto without any bandages, he looked good not to mention his smile as so alluring that she beamed at him wanting to jump straight into his arms but knew the consequences for that. Shizune on the other hand seemed to be holding both her hands at her womanhood as if she was trying to hold in her pee but clearly that wasn't the case as she was as pink as Sakura's hair from embarrassment.

Both seemed to be blushing heavily, if for different reasons and both were happy to see him but they knew what they were here for and each one stood on either side of Tsunade, backs straightening but heads still hung, the previous depression fast descending on them again. Naruto almost burst out laughing, this scene looked exactly like the picture that was on Tsunade's desk which Naruto could still see but it seemed as if someone had drained out all the colour and the happiness which was replaced by dreariness and misery. It was quite ironic as everything in the room was the same yet the situation was the complete opposite, the irony was what nearly caused Naruto to laugh.

"Do you know who these two are, Uzumaki?" Tsunade asked, for the first time she placed the pen down and stopping her constant scribbling to look at him directly. Naruto realised that both Shizune and Sakura were avoiding his gaze now, a fore warning that they were all in serious trouble but seeing both of them still gave him confidence to speak.

"Yeah, that's Sakura-chan, one of the best nurses I know," he said pointing to Sakura who blushed while he moved his finger to Shizune and said "and that's Shizune, the other best nurse I know." he concluded and Shizune also turned slightly red.

Tsunade scowled even though Naruto was saying it as a compliment, she didn't like what he said, considering his words to be an advance on her two nurses again. She calmed herself before she replied to him.

"Yes they are nurses but they are nearly the best in their fields being highly skilled as well as practicing medics and doctors and my own two personal assistants." she finished to which Naruto gave a shrug as if he was supposed to be impressed. "I almost consider them as my daughters or close friends daughters and in all the time they have spent here working for me, I have not once had to tell them about the rules or give them any sort of warning." Their blushes only increased by the praise they were receiving from their master.

"I know, they're wonderful right?" Naruto said as more of a statement and less of a question but Tsunade was still angry and getting angrier by the second.

"And then YOU show up and both of my perfect nurses are like total miscreants, causing trouble and not doing as they are told. Spending the whole day with you, goodness knows doing what?" Tsunade said and the girls carried on to blush but this time in shame. "Who are you? We found you in a crash, the only one. Why didn't you die and what are the chances that you would come here and desecrate my nurses? You even deflowered one of them!" Tsunade said, her voice getting louder with every word meanwhile Sakura was so embarrassed, she turned the other way.

"Who are you? Are you a spy? Have you come here to steal something? Or are you working for some kind of intelligence or secret service that you are here to conduct research?" Tsunade continued with her barrage of questions to Naruto who seemed to get more and more confused after each question.

"Whoa, slow down grandma," Naruto said causing Sakura and Shizune to stifle a laugh at the name he had given Tsunade while sending him a look of disbelief while Tsunade's eyes darkened at the name. "I'm no spy or secret service or anything. I don't even know who I am other than my name which could be false for all we know. I can't remember anything else though sometimes I do have these panful flashbacks of the past."

This caused Tsunade to observe him, she had studied his file before and while most of the facts were in place, she just had to make sure, after all he had slept with both her close assistants, one after the other so she had to make sure that there was nothing suspicious going on with him. Shizune and Sakura both gave her a nod confirming his story.

"Still… had to be sure." she took in a deep breath and then released it as a long sigh. "Moving on to business, do you know what these two" she said using her hands to motion at the other two ladies "did was both unprofessional and illegal." Both of them ducked their head in shame once more being reminded of what they had done. "When I talked to them, they said as if it was as if something had been controlling them and they let their desires get in the way. Worse still, they had no regret of what they had done, shame yes but no regret. I wonder, what could've spurred such before from women that I could trust my life to. More to the point I couldn't trust you with any other woman so I sent a man to fetch you today."

"Who knows, I'm just a kind hearted, easy going and caring guy who likes to have fun not to mention ravishingly good looking, even when covered in bandages." Naruto said as he gave a wink, a smile so large and cheeky it looked like it belonged to a monkey and a thumbs up for emphasis. Both the assistants gave a snicker at his antics, no long able to contain their laughs.

"I'm being serious here." Tsunade said, clearly not impressed by the display before her.

"And so am I." Naruto replied while still in the same pose. Tsunade sighed again and Naruto realised how her large chest would heave up and them down, as if most of the energy in the sigh was just to make her chest rise against the weight of the two mounds.

"Both of you," she said looking to Sakura and Shizune "your dismissed for now..." Naruto heard her say then under her breath she said in the softest and harshest voice she could muster, "... and we'll talk about this later as well as your punishment."

Both Sakura and Shizune became instantly depressed again, marching out of the room with their heads down and their thoughts gloomy. After both of them left, they closed the door behind them and Tsunade felt she was now getting somewhere with the boy. There was no way that he was gonna be serious with them in the room so like a little kid, she had to remove the audience and leave just the joker.

"I sent them out the room so you can stop acting like a baby." Tsunade said with a stoic expression and Naruto could tell that she wasn't fucking around anymore so he too got serious and gave her a nod. "Good, now what I can't understand is why two women would want to sleep with you and such disciplined women as well. Imagine my surprise and disbelief when Shizune said that Sakura was doing obscene acts with you. Those two are friends and rivals and sometimes they just say things to get me to chase the other but to find out it was true and an even bigger bombshell awaited me today after I came to check on you and found you and Shizune all cozy in bed." Naruto gave her a serious nod as he understand what she was going through.

Bad enough that the two were seen as daughters by Tsunade and while Naruto didn't have a daughter, he could empathise with anyone who did and they would want their daughter to be treated, cared for and looked after. To top it all off, their character wasn't that of a bad girl rather the opposite, shy and sweet little girls that mind their manners and don't speak unless when spoken to. So the fact that both of them had sex with the same man was like saying that a pair of faithful nuns had just been snapped in lingerie as the latest models on a playboy magazine, it really was unbelievable.

Naruto also gave a sigh, the first time since he woke up that he felt as if he should've been asleep still, all his problems would either solve themselves or cease to exist but that wasn't the case, he would have to justify his actions as well as think fast on his feet.

"I honestly don't know but you should, Sakura tells em that this village has a problem of the men not really being men" Naruto said and Tsunade was surprised that she would tell him something this secret although it would've revealed itself to him when he went out in the streets or tried to make friends.

"Yes, our male population... isn't anything to brag about and I can understand both of them that they just wanted to have fun but to go to the lengths they did is shocking to say the least. Sakura didn't even let you get out of the bandages or even fully recover when she made her move and Shizune already had sex so why would she..." this time it was Naruto who cut her off.

"Tsunade-sama, listen to me. They are just women, they have needs that they want to fulfil and desires that they want to achieve. Sure they went the wrong way about achieving them but in day, they have more to worry about in their lives rather than if their loans and mortgages are paid or if they are up to the standards that someone has set them. Sometimes you feel as if everything in the world is putting pressure on you and at this point you just wanna curl up with someone and let all your problems disappear. Now that's not really possible in a town where the closest thing to a man is a picture in a text book. It's called being human and more importantly a woman." Naruto finished, trying to get her to sympathise with her apprentices.

Naruto wasn't sure what effect it had on her as her heart clenched in pain and her eyebrows became crossed, she shook slightly and her eyes became darker and it sounded as if she was holding back a sob. This was confusing for Naruto, he didn't mean to hit a nerve or anything neither was he trying to be hurtful but it was clear that his words had a bigger effect on her than he thought.

"I'm not saying that your rules are wrong or anything or that your not a woman." Naruto blurted out quickly to prevent anymore collateral damage. Tsunade got herself to grips before she started to reply to his sentence.

"The rules are in place for a reason..." she said as a sleeved hand reached to one of her eyes to wipe away an unshed tear. "Do you know how much bacteria is spread through sex and do you think we really need that in a hospital none the less where people are already sick. More contamination not to mention the diseases you and your... lovers could have picked." Naruto stayed silent, he knew about this as science was one of those things that he felt he had a passion for. Even he couldn't argue with that, it was risky. Instead he soaked in what Tsunade said and was about to say something but Tsunade beat him to the punch.

"Now what do you believe the punishment should be for them." she said at which point Naruto gave her a confused look. "Well I will punish you but first I want to get their punishment out of the way as they started the encounters, this much I know." More silence from Naruto's behalf. "Were it any other employee who was in a relationship with the patient in the hospital during work time, I would've sacked them, fined them and put it on their record as to what they had done there by making it impossible for the person to get another professional job in medicine and indeed in any professional organisation."

"Wait." Naruto interjected, stopping her before she carried on and though of an even harsher punishment. "It wasn't their fault, they didn't do anything wrong. It was me who seduced them" Naruto said as he hoped to get her away from their backs and onto his, he felt her anger slightly shift but it was all in vain.

"What, wait! You expect me to believe that you started it all, despite that fact that you were tied down when Sakura was your nurse and were still recovering when Shizune was your nurse." Tsunade said n slight disbelief, he would sacrifice himself to save the other two.

"Look Tsunade-sama, both the girls or should I say women are excellent at what they do and although they are totally different people behind closed doors, they have a very bright future ahead of them and I don't want to see that ruined just because of me. They deserve a second chance, if for nothing else than at least for all the hard work they did with you." Naruto tried to defend the girls in a last ditch attempt.

Moreover, the reaction he received from Tsunade was not the one he had expected. Instead of the argument that he thought she would put forward as to why he was wrong, he heard a loud sob and when he looked up, he saw that Tsunade had broken into tears for reasons unbeknownst to him and had buried her head in her arms which were crossed on her desk. The first thing that came to Naruto's mind was 'What the Fuck' followed by the question as to why she would break down like this.

"Hey Tsunade-sama, are you alright?" just as Naruto said that, he felt like hitting himself. Of course she wasn't okay which is why she was crying in front of him, the same woman who not 10 minutes ago was almost threatening him and his lovers. Breathing in, Naruto rephrased the question. "Tsunade-sama, what is the matter, why are you in a state of tears?" Naruto said as he looked at her, hoping for an answer this time round.

Tsunade did momentarily pause her fit of tears to look up, her face stained with the water from her eyes and yet more threatened to break loose from the dams that were her eyelids.

"Please don't cry again, talk to me like a human being and I'm pretty sure that I'll understand whatever it is that your trying to say." Naruto blurted out rather fast but then he would need to otherwise she would've started crying again and he would have to wait for her until she was calm again to talk to her.

"It's... it's something that happened a long time ago." Tsunade said after mustering up the courage but her voice betrayed her as most of the words came out low or in a croak.

"Well maybe it's worth explaining now, after all if it's worth crying about then it is definitely worth talking about." Naruto said.

Tsunade got up from her desk and opened a drawer on her desk and pulled out yet another two pictures which she handed over to him to look over. This was of two men that he hadn't seen on the walls or on her desk. They also appeared to be old and slightly tattered which indicated that they were old pictures but why keep old pictures of people when you take new ones, unless...

"The older one is Dan Kato and the younger is Nawaki." she said to Naruto who gave her a questioning glance before looking at the picture again.

"And I'm supposed to know who they are?" Naruto said while still mildly puzzled.

"Nawaki is my... was my younger brother and Dan was my lover." Naruto was still unsure as to who these people were or why they were important when Tsunade clarified for him. "You never met them in fact a lot of people didn't. My younger brother died very young, he had cancer and as for Dan, he was killed in a break in."

"I'm sorry." Naruto said feeling pity on the woman in front of her as well as regret for annoying her before. "But why are you remembering them now?"

"Because of you," Tsunade said which made Naruto's eyes go wide in shock. "my brother was just like you in terms of character, a snotty little brat who loved to annoy others and was easy going" Tsunade said while letting out a weak laugh at her joke about her little brother. "But he was also kind and cared about other's and their feelings. And as for Dan, you look so similar to him, as if he was reincarnated again before me."

Naruto fell silent once more, unsure as to what he should do or say so he let Tsunade continue.

"When you walked into the office, I thought Dan had walked in with blonde hair and the whole time you were talking, I was thinking about how similar you are but and how your actions reflected Nawaki's actions but when you gave your speech about how women should be treated..." Tsunade's voice was more and more strained by the sentence until the end when she started to breath in an out quickly, as if she was going to cry again.

"Shhhh, don't cry, don't cry. It's okay, take a deep breath in" Naruto said and took a deep breath in himself to illustrate which was then replicated by Tsunade. "and release it all." he breathed out and Tsunade copied once more.

Having calmed down slightly, Tsunade continued. "...When you mentioned how women should be treated, it reminded me of a similar speech that Dan once gave me and a promise Nawaki made about how one day he was going to become the leader of the village and treat everyone right." Tsunade finished and started crying again. Naruto thought about how he was trying not to get on her nerves but it turned out he was the nerve so he did the only thing he could do to comfort her, he hugged her.

Tsunade was surprised by the sudden embrace and saw Naruto was hugging her over the desk but didn't do anything to stop him, on the contrary, she hugged him back, cuddling her head into her neck as her tears continued to flow and she proceeded to crush the life out of him by giving him a bone crushing hug, as if he was going to disappear at any given moment. They stayed in that position until Naruto was sure that he couldn't feel anymore wetness coming from her eyes then pulled her head back and wiped away the tears with his fingers while forcing her to look at him.

"Hey, listen...listen." Naruto said trying to get Tsunade's attention who was trying to bury her head back in his shoulder again. "Now I may not be Dan or Nawaki but if I was in their shoes, the last thing I would want you to do is cry your eyes out. I never met these people and I never will but what I do know is that they must've been brilliant people if they left a strong and sensible woman such as yourself in tears." Naruto said and Tsunade once again burst into tears by both the compliment and the level of understanding that Naruto possessed.

"And what would your tears do for them, will it bring them back or comfort them, it may comfort you by letting out your emotions but you have to be strong, be the woman you were 20 minutes ago, remember reason and logic. Believe me, if crying helped, I would've let you cry all day but it's not going to do anything." Naruto finished and Tsunade managed, with shaking hands and a trembling body, to strengthen her resolve and stand in Naruto's arms rather than be slumped against him. She also wiped her tears and cupped his cheek.

"I have underestimated you... Naruto-kun. I know exactly what those women see in you now. You may be kind and caring but the main feature of yours that they find attractive is your character, You can understand other people, put yourself in their shoes and you can be the right person at the right time. When it's time to have fun you can be fun, when it's time to be serious you can be serious, you can shape yourself around any situation and here I was thinking you were just a snotty little kid." Tsunade said while thinking of her brother.

Suddenly, Tsunade felt a heat inside of her. A feeling to place her lips on Naruto's and give something back for the comfort he had provided her and yet she was stuck at an impasse as whenever she looked at him, she was reminded of her little brother and that would've felt wrong, kissing her brother not to mention that he might as well be her younger brother as he too had blonde hair and the age difference was immense. And yet, Naruto also reminded her of her lover Dan who she would've been more than happy to smother her lips upon. She had to decide whether Naruto was family or something more.

Tsunade finally came to the decision that he wasn't really related in blood and she'd rather have him as something more by inching her face closer to Naruto's whose face was slowly moving back, away from the assaulting lips. Bearing this no more, Tsunade moved one of her hands behind his head as she thrust her head forwards, lips crashing together making Naruto's eyes bulge. The speed by which the kiss was initiated was indeed fast and yet the kiss itself was slow and gentle, like the kind of loving kiss people share at the end of a dance.

Now that Tsunade had him, she clearly didn't want to part as she wouldn't let Naruto pull back and was showing no sign that she wanted to leave the embrace. Instead, she moved her lips up and down his mouth in the hope that he would grant her access to his mouth. Denying her wish no further, mostly because he knew it was futile to resist the will of this woman and because he didn't want to die of oxygen starvation, he reluctantly parted his lips. No sooner had he done so that the thick muscle known as Tsunade's tongue shot forth from Tsunade's mouth. Rather than trying to fight or resist, his tongue simply sat at the bottom of his mouth, letting the other's explore his warm mouth and finishing by pinning his inactive tongue below itself.

When Tsunade was sure that they were both in need of oxygen which was only indicated by the slight dizziness and light headedness that she was experiencing, did she part her lips from his. Their was a trail of saliva that belonged to Tsunade when her tongue entered Naruto's mouth that still connected both of them, both of their chests heaving with for air. Tsunade slowly sucked on her bottom lip as she was taking the saliva back in and Naruto, seeing where this was going, decided he too was going to try and get the saliva in his mouth, They closed the distance again while still sucking on their lips and both met in another hot kiss.

They wrapped their arms around each other and Tsunade was once again quick and well experienced enough to get her tongue in Naruto's mouth although Naruto put a fight against the intruder this time. He didn't win, as a matter of fact, his tongue was once again under her's after a few mere seconds but at least he didn't quit. After some more saliva swapping, Tsunade decided to let Naruto taste her good and her tongue receded back into her mouth only to shoot back into Naruto's mouth but this time it was coated in her saliva. It pinned Naruto's tongue and covered in as well as the bottom and top of his mouth with her saliva, almost as a sign of dominance that she had over him.

This time when they parted, there was no saliva trail but Naruto did make a face that looked like he was going to barf which made Tsunade burst into laughter. Her laughter soon stopped and she looked as Naruto opened his mouth as if he was going to spit. Acting fast, she clamped his mouth shut with one of her hand so tightly, that Naruto thought his teeth were going to break. Tsunade pretended to swallow and Naruto knew what she inferred from that although he was sure that he wasn't going to like it. Summoning up all the patience and courage he had, Naruto swallowed all that Tsunade had dumped in his mouth with her tongue, shaking slightly in disgust and making a face as if he had seen his own mother naked.

Tsunade lifted his head slightly and opened his mouth to check and make sure that he wouldn't pull anything sly and was generally happy with her work.

"T...that...was..." Naruto began but Tsunade interjected.

"Don't make me make you eat your words, trust me you don't want to know what that's like." she said with her hands on her hips, her smile and even her sad demeanour from before completely eradicated which gave way to the smirk which was currently on display on her face.

"...the bast thing I've ever tasted." Naruto finished, trying to sound enthusiastic about what he was saying but Tsunade didn't believe him for a second and burst into laughter once more at his current antics. When she calmed down, she saw Naruto looking at her with a gentle smile blessing his features. "You know Tsunade-sama, your so much more beautiful when you laugh."

This made Tsunade, the woman who was trying to be hard almost melt like butter in a microwave and she walked around her desk to face him, standing in front of him. Naruto realised that she was taller than him in height not by enough to see from afar but when she was up close, she did outrank him by several centimeters, a few he guessed were the work of the heels that all the nurses wore around here. Maybe it was a nurse thing to wear those kind of heels to work.

Tsunade placed one of her hands caringly on Naruto's cheek and caressed it, as he was made of toothpaste and she had to be careful with him while his skin would be covered in fur by the amount that Tsunade was caressing his cheek. She even got her other hands to duplicate her actions out on the other cheek.

"And you a very kind and loving man." Tsunade said as she brought him closer, back into a hug. It was at this point that she was trying to get his head to snuggle into her neck, a bit like a mother would do but Naruto refused, he already let her have enough of her way and didn't want this to carry on so he tried to pull back. This action did not settle well with Tsunade as she placed both of her hands on his head and tired to pull him in while he used the desk to stabilise himself while moving his head down and out of her grip. Tsunade knew that he was almost loose in a last attempt, cupped the back of his head even tighter just as he was pulling down, let him pull back a bit so that he would loose some of the stability he had, and then thrust his head towards her. The consequences were astounding and something that neither expected.

Naruto was buried face deep in Tsunade's bust and it didn't help that both of her hands were pushing deeper though to be honest, for Naruto it was a bit like being thrust into a pair of extra large illows that were made of the softest swan feathers, there was nothing harmful about it. Yet a quick glance up showed a blushing Tsunade, a colour such a deep red that it should have it's own name and Naruto knew that he would be sporting something of similar fashion. This was the most awkward situation he had been in since he was running for the door naked yesterday only to realise that his nurse had changed to Shizune. It was very embarrassing and yet something told Naruto to not only stay where he was but carry on.

It was his logical side that brought him back to his senses as he realised that this was the kind of behaviour that Tsunade was walking about before. He tried to wriggle free but the movement must've caused pleasure as Tsunade began to moan and closed her eyes while raising her head to the sealing, the moaning caused a rumble in her chest that was transferred as vibrations into her jugs causing them to jiggle slightly around Naruto's head which was further relayed as a reaction to Naruto's little buddy which was quickly rising. It didn't help that Tsunade had her hands on his head and wasn't letting go, as if he was her heart and she had to keep him close.

"Tsummmm-samm, plemme lem me go." Naruto managed to rasp out from her chest which he thought would be enough but had an opposite reaction as she moaned even louder and increased the grip she had on his head to the point where she raked her fingers in his hair and pulled them into her. Naruto wanted to slap himself as he was in between her two mounds and any noise or vibration would cause further pleasure which was why she was behaving like this. Having one last attempt, Naruto said rather loudly "AHEM!"

This seemed to work as Tsunade looked down to him and saw that she was both suffocating him as well as acting inappropriately.

"Ehh..."Tsunade said sheepishly as she let go of him and put on a rather weak smile to mask her embarrassment while both occupants of the room sported a blush so heavy, it looked like their faces had been painted red. They then both stood in silence, neither of them could even remember what they were walking about before this episode began or about the punishment that Tsunade was threatening to have levied against Sakura and Shizune. Now their minds were empty as they thought about what to say to the other person to make things easy and breathable again however neither of them were finding this easy after what just happened and this was reflected by the long silence followed by Naruto's rather bizarre statement and question.

"Rather large aren't they." Naruto said as he tried to drum up a conversation only for Tsunade to look at him as if he were mad. "Are they real I... I... I... mean naturally?" Naruto stuttered slightly at the end mostly because this wasn't exactly the topic to make conversation from especially with a person that you didn't even know yesterday.

However Tsunade was just as empty brained as Naruto at the moment and didn't think before speaking "Yeah, they are rather large and they're real... I mean Naruto... I mean natural." Tsunade said, he statement didn't do anything to ease the situation either so she carried on, trying her best. "They're round and soft and... I mean... Do you want to feel them?" Tsunade said but then clasped her hands over her mouth as garbage was followed by more garbage. She was saying something, she didn't even know what and now she had just offered for someone to feel her privates. Never the less, she didn't mind rather she encouraged it, she would've jumped at the chance for Naruto to feel her jugs.

On the other hand Naruto didn't know what to say, he certainly didn't want to have that kind of relationship with a woman who was twice or maybe thrice his age, old enough to be easily considered her grandmother or her great grandmother yet she looked so young despite her age and her boobs looked so supple and smooth, not to mention, by far the largest he had ever seen on a woman. At first he considered turning down her offer but then another long look at the strained cloth started to make him double minded about whether he should accept the offer or not. In the end, he was in favour of Tsunade's suggestion to let him feel her enormous mounds but the look of shock on her face meant that it just came out of her mouth and she didn't mean it.

"Are you sure I can feel them?" Naruto asked for confirmation from the village leader who still had her hands on her mouth.

His question was reassuring as it meant that he wasn't one to take advantage of someone but to let him feel her tits... was it really wise. She took one look at his face and images of Dan were conjured up and all of a sudden, forget about groping her, she wanted to bend over and have him fill all her holes with his sperm. Tsunade hadn't felt like a real woman in such a long time and this was her ticket not to mention such a coincidence that he looked like Dan. She felt a fire burning within her but unlike the previous fire, this wasn't one that was cool and understanding made by love, this one was hot and was made by her desires and passion swirling inside of her.

When she removed her hands from her mouth, she only had one word to say. "Yes." No sooner as she had said it that her eyes bulged with her answer and her hands resumed their position at her mouth. She couldn't believe she just offered and then confirmed to be groped by a stranger. There were so many thoughts that were passing through her head at this point, whether she should or shouldn't bond with this stranger, what would Nawaki thing? What would she do if she was younger? Were would all this lead and what would it hold in store for her?

All of these thoughts were buzzing around in her head but were disrupted when Naruto walked closer to her and held her head firmly yet softly in his hands as he said "Tsunade-sama, it's okay if you don't want to go through with this, no one's forcing you. As a matter of fact, I believe that it should be the woman who makes the first move, that way I know that they want it rather than forcing myself on someone who is only half initiated."

After saying this, he stepped back and looked into her eyes, eyes that contained a swirl of emotions including, lust, love, passion, confusion and regret. Tsunade just nodded her head firmly, not trusting her mouth to talk after it's latest string of charades. Naruto also gave a nod of confirmation, acknowledging that Tsunade wanted this from him and he wanted her to some extent.

However, instead of going for her breasts straight, he shocked her by removing her hands from her mouth and giving her a kiss on the lips. It was just a soft kiss, one pair of lips placed against another, but a kiss none the less as Tsunade's eyes widened at the unexpected contact but soon melted into the kiss. He pulled away only for Tsunade's lips to try and follow but never reach, like the donkey which always chases the carrot on the end of the line but never reaches it.

"Why did you stop?" Tsunade asked disappointedly as she looked directly into his eyes.

"Because..." Naruto gave one of his cheeky smirks. "...I think that we should take this to the next level."

And with that his left arm that was wrapped around her back, came to the front and slid underneath the shirt that Tsunade was wearing, He travelled his hand up to the breasts but not before trailing them up and down her smooth stomach noticing how there seemed to be some muscles there as well. Maybe it was just a nurse thing, they all had to stay in excellent condition although for what reason. It came to mind but wasn't on hi list of priorities when there was a woman in front of him who wanted to treated like a woman.

Naruto continued to trail his hand all over her stomach whereas his mouth continued the kiss with Tsunade. At some point her gave her abs a light squeeze just for fun and discovered that despite her age, Tsunade had in no aspect let her body go in any way. The kiss continued while his hands made a slow dissent to her tits at a tantalisingly slow pace, as if a mountain hiker was climbing everest, slowly but surely. Tsunade pulled away from the kiss and shot him another death stare like before.

"Naruto-kun stop teasing." she said firmly and Naruto knew as to what she was indicating to.

"Yes ma'am." he said with a smile.

His hand covered the remaining distance very quickly, starting from the lower of her abs and shot straight up, past her tight bra and onto her large breast and gave a small squeeze. Tsunade's eyes closed and her face raised in pleasure as she bit her lower lip while Naruto had the complete opposite effect, his eyes widening in shock. He expected her large breasts to be jagging lightly but instead they were firm and yet soft when squeezed. The breasts were big yet the nipples were small and they were hard from arousal, strange considering that all he had done so far was kiss her.

Wasting no time, he started to squeeze her breast while their lips met in another kiss but this wasn't soft or loving like the ones they shared before, rather this was fast and aggressive as they ravished each other, moaning and groaning into the kiss by the pleasure they were receiving. They both had their eyes closed while they were kissing yet Tsunade had seen the tent that was formed in Naruto's trousers, showing his own arousal but before she had a chance to do something, Naruto pushed her back until the edge of the desk met her ass.

Not wanting to miss out on an opportunity, Tsunade started to touch him up with her hands, pulling him closer to her. She had to bend her head slightly down to make sure that Naruto's lips and hers could connect. At first her hands entered his shirt and were roaming across his own chest, she could feel his muscled chest as if she was running her hands in a rushing river, the heat emanating from his chest was so immense. Her hands continued to roam his body, then having enough, began to pull his shirt up.

They both broke the kiss and Naruto retrieved his hand so that he could help Tsunade take off his shirt, pulling it over him and off of his head then proceeding to discarding it any direction, not caring where it landed. They both resumed their previous activities of groping and kissing and then Tsunade made another move. Using the same speed as before, one of her hands shot from gliding over his chest to the inside of his pants, skimming past the trousers and underwear, sliding in with ease. Before could do anything else, she grabbed whatever was inside his pants.

Tsunade gasped and Naruto moaned as they pulled away from the kiss, with Tsunade not able to believe the length that Naruto was and that was without being fully erect. Her mind was already conveying images of herself, the object which was in her hands and all the things she could do with it. Tsunade had been motionless for so long that Naruto inserted his other hand up her shirt as well, so that both of her large mounds were being pleased at the same time. Falling back to reality, she realised where she was and began to stroke him in his pants.

Her other hand also slid into his pants from the back and wormed it's way down until it reached his ass. Cupping one cheek, it made it's way to his crack where she ran her fingers up and down, trying to find his enterance. Having found it, she placed her index finger at his enterance and pushed one unit in. Naruto's eyes bulged, this too it seemed was a nurse thing, stuffing your fingers in the male's ass seeing as how both Sakura and Shizune had also did it when he was sleeping with them but to be fair it was the best way to access the male prostate and while the insertion was annoying, the actual pleasure received was intense.

Tsunade further pushed her finger in and began to probe about while on the front, she was stroking his still stiffening member. Finally, she hit a spot where she applied pressure and it elicited a moan from Naruto. This was where his prostate must be so it was there that she started to rub up and down. On the other hand, Naruto felt like he was in on cloud nine, Tsunade's boobs were so soft that they could only be made of the clouds themselves as well as being very large, they gave a feeling which couldn't be described or compared to anything unless if someone was to describe a smooth silk sheet that had been turned into a rather large bag and filled to the brim with double cream, it was unbelievably smooth, soft and silky.

That and coupled with the hands in his trousers, he was nearing to an orgasm and knew that he wouldn't last much longer. At least Tsunade wasn't a tease like Shizune, as much as he loved her, he didn't want a repeat of that performance. A fire developed in his testicles and Naruto knew what that fire was as well as where it was leading, no doubt that he would cum soon especially how Tsunade was stroking him faster now and added a second finger in his hole which felt good afterwards but he still found it annoying.

Finally, one more stroke and Naruto came, moaning his orgasm into the kiss he was currently sharing with Tsunade, all of his hot sperm released into his pants, coating his own dick and Tsunade's hands as well as ruining his underpants and even his trousers by the state of the wetness they were in, he would definitely need another pair of both before he left the hospital. They both broke the kiss they were in and Tsunade shot him a smirk.

"Your rather large yourself." Tsunade said as she gave on final stroke to indicate what she was talking about and then retrieved her cum covered hand, licking it and remove the sperm from it and transferring it with her tongue into her mouth. Naruto had his own comments to make as he retrieved his hands and found that both of them were covered in a white coloured liquid. Temptingly, he tasted it and found that it was milk from her breasts.

He turned to her and said "Your lactating?" to which she blushed and turned away.

"So what if I am?" she replied but the reply was less of a question and more of a challenge to Naruto who simply shook his head at her.

"Nothing, it's just that... I was wondering if I could taste more?" Naruto asked to which Tsunade turned back around ot him with surprise written all over her face and another powerful blush.

"Would you? Oh I'd love to le... I mean... oh just suck on them already." Tsunade said very straight forward as Naruto sweat dropped at her statement. Tsunade was tired of being shy and she didn't want to beat around the bush for something they were gonna do anyways. Naruto just found it weird that while he was trying to be indirect, she had just counteracted that, therefore rendering his politeness as pointless.

Before Tsunade could do anything else, Naruto removed his trousers and underpants and discarded them as well, leaving a naked Naruto in the room with a fully clothed albeit a little dazzled Tsunade. Naruto was amazing, he had a muscular body worth dying for but he wasn't even that tonk, his blonde hair and bright blue eyes were a perfect combination and his physique coupled with his personality and his package were an amazing combination that would definitely be worth dying for. Now Tsunade fully understood what made him attract the other two, hell by this point she was following in their footsteps and judging by the raw passion still burning in her, she had no intention of stopping any time soon.

Tsunade removed her green top, followed by the grey one to reveal a black lace bra that was even more strained than the clothes were themselves. Taking one look at the clothes, Naruto could tell that they were too big for him, heck he could even squeeze in Sakura and maybe Shizune, they were that large and yet on Tsunade, it looked like she had brought a cloth that was small for her on purpose. Unlatching her bra, she let it fall to the ground while exposing her top to him and anyone else who would walk into the office. Tsunade did have the key for locking the door and thought about it but it would be more exciting if it was left open.

Moving away from the desk, she grabbed Naruto by the hands and pulled him to her chair while he was too busy staring, hypnotised by her large tits. She made him sit in the chair first and then joined but made sure that she lowered her trouser's first. She straddled him on the chair, wrapping her arms around his head and pulling his face closer till they almost met. Instead of kissing him which was the reaction he expected, she moved her head past his to his ear where she said in a lust filled tone "What are you waiting for."

Understanding what Tsunade wanted, Naruto lowered his head so that he was level with her tits and grabbed one of them. He spent some time massaging and pressing it softly until some more of the white liquid left her breast and landed on his hand. Not being able to resist any longer, he placed it in his mouth while the other one was massaging the other breast. Tsunade felt something poking her leg and without even looking at it knew what it was, a smirk fast approaching her face again. She raised herself slightly on her knees, Naruto's head and hand following her upwards.

She balanced herself and used one hand to find her ass hole while the other grabbed his rock hard erection. Using the co-ordination of both of her hands, she was able to place his dick at her back enterance and took a deep breath in. It had been a while since she last had any sort of sex and back then she was drunk and didn't remember much, still couldn't hurt until she tried. Pushing forward, she managed to get the head in but due to it's girth and the fact that she hadn't had sex in a long time, she lost her balance and dropped back down, being impaled on Naruto's length.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"Tsunade screamed as Naruto tried to pull back and comfort her. Clearly that was the last thing she wanted as wrapped both of her arms on his head while he was still sucking her tits, forcing his mouth to stay where it was as he tried to struggle against her. The last thing he wanted was her to hurt herself and judging by the way her body was trembling against his, it was clear that she needed some help.

When she had calmed down over the initial shock, she let Naruto's head go as he pulled back for some much needed air. He looked her dead in the eye and asked "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Tsunade just scoffed and said "I know what I'm doing and what I want."

Naruto shrugged his shoulder's as Tsunade guided his head back to her jugs and he latched onto one of them again, like a little child. He was suckling on her tit, using his lips to press down on the large mound as to draw the milk out of it and into his mouth, the rich and creamy taste was unforgettable. The feeling of the smooth skin as his lips were gliding over it near to her nipple from which the milk was leaving and then opening his mouth wide to take in as much of her breast as he could take in at one go. Tsunade on the other hand was also enjoying this treatment, the treatment her chest was getting was insane and due to the milk leaving her jug, it felt lighter and better.

She also knew that she had buried him deep in her anal cavity and didn't want to keep either of them waiting. She began to rock back and forth, causing some of his dick to enter, leave and then re-enter again, inducing pleasure in both parties. Tsunade returned her hands to wrap around his head while Naruto used one hand to massage the boob that wasn't getting his mouth treatment while the other hand snaked down to her pussy and using two fingers, began to rub it.

This was a pleasure overload for Tsunade and from just one man as well, her moans were loud and in sync with her rocking back and forth which was increasing in speed over time, arching her back in pleasure and pushing as much of her boobs that could fit in Naruto's hands and mouth. It was a good thing that they were on the chair otherwise most of this would not be possible. Then Tsunade's eyes bulged with pleasure and a thought that just came to her head and she removed one of the arms from Naruto's head and lowered it underneath the chair. She found what she was looking for, a lever which she pulled and the chair started to lean back slightly.

Naruto's feet lifted off the ground and both of them were now at an angle leaning on the chair when she released the lever and left them in that position. Tsunade now removed both of her arms to place them on either side of the chair and pushed forward. Naruto felt his head hit the back of the rather comfortable chair and felt himself stuck in between a rock which was the chair and a hard place with was Tsunade's jugs, both about as hard as a velvet pillow. Happy with her position that they were in, Tsunade now placed her hands on the handles which were on either side of the chair.

She used these as a leverage to raise herself and then released the force she was exerting on her arms to drop down in an instant. This was good and she was enjoying the feeling and would enjoy it even more. By this time Naruto had let go of one of her tits and moved on to the other, now massaging the left out breast while his other hand was lowered to rub her already wet pussy. Pleased with the fact that one of her tits was no devoid of most of the milk, she started to raise and lower herself on him, raising herself with a lot of strength and then dropping herself with speed. It was the only way to go considering that she was extremely tight back there as a result of not having often anal sex and they hadn't used lube when they started.

While it may have been uncomfortable slightly at the start, it was now extremely pleasant as all she could think about was the thing in her ass and how she would please it to the point where it came all over inside of her. She sped up her pace, rising and dropping faster and now the pleasure was too much to bear. She thrust her chest as far out as it would go while her head was raised slightly, eyes closed, mouth open with her tongue hanging out and a bit of spit leaking out from one edge. Now she knew what Shizune and Sakura meant when they told her that their animals had taken control of them and it when asked further said it was an experience that couldn't be described.

She felt something in her pussy but she knew there was nothing in it as Naruto was still rubbing it from the outside and there was nothing else in there. This something then turned into a fire which grew in intensity and Tsunade, by now, had figure out what it was and was getting ready to release. Naruto had also finished with her other tit and had his arms wrapped around her tightly, in both pleasure and because he liked the feel of Tsunade's chest even more than Shizune's. He pressed her down and both of her tits were pressed tightly against his chest as they both looked at one another again and met in a passionate kiss, Naruto's arms helping her rise up and pull down faster.

Tsunade couldn't take it anymore and she knew what was coming but she wanted it to be special and all over someone so with much reluctance she broke the kiss and got loose from Naruto's arms. She then readjusted her position on the chair so that she wasn't straddling him anymore but rather her pussy was facing Naruto and her lags were on either side of his legs while her arms were holding her body at the end of the chair. She slammed down one last time before she came.

"AAAAaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Tsunade started screaming but controlled herself until it was nothing more than a hum that was emanating from her mouth. As she release her fluids, they splashed everywhere especially on Naruto who was right in front of her at that moment and because they were at an angle, only his legs survived the onslaught. Tsunade released a lot of liquid, no doubt years of pent up frustration released in a single moment of ecstasy, coating Naruto in her hot liquid. When it was all done, she looked down and Naruto and immediately felt the need to rut again.

Naruto's face and abs were drenched in her juice while his mouth was full of it, he was probably expecting something a little less and thought he would swallow most of it but he wasn't expecting a rapid to break loose. His arms had tried to protect him at some point after he realised how much she was releasing and shielding him from the rest. Now he looked like he just took a shower as he was all wet but he was also very sticky which was evident by the way her liquid was dripping off of him rather than flowing off in drops.

Tsunade lunged forward and covered his mouth again, this time he knew what she wanted and he swallowed but hurt his pride somewhere along that swallow. Tsunade wanted to hurt that pride further, as she scooped up more of her juice that was dripping off with her fingers and placed those in Naruto's mouth as well. Naruto thought about puking but then Tsunade might try something with that as well not to mention it didn't taste too bad. Tangy maybe but there was an essence of sweetness in there.

Having had enough, she placed her mouth on his and they started to make out once more, Tsunade leaning into him and cupping both his cheeks while he held her close, his dick still in her asshole and her fluids were now covering both their bodies, all of Naruto's and most of Tsunade's front. They parted and Tsunade pulled Naruto out of her and saw that he hadn't cum yet which made her blush. Not only did she release so much but she did so without Naruto releasing at all. She pulled the level and moved the seat back into it's original position as she got off. She removed what remained of her clothes which were her lace panties and trousers, both of them soiled by her own fluids and definitely needing a change.

She walked up to the desk while Naruto was busy trying to unstick himself to the chair he was in. She placed both hands on the front of her desk and bent over, calling over to Naruto. "Hey, How about round two?"

Naruto turned to look at her and felt his already rock hard erection become harder. Tsunade's long legs and high heels gave her quite a bit of length that revealed her asshole which was now wet and was opening and closing slightly as her large breasts hung down and could be clearly seen from underneath her body. She swung her ass side to side slowly and sensually, tempting Naruto once more in the same day. How could he resist?

Getting up out of the seat, he walked over to her and placed himself at her asshole again, this time he knew that they had just done it in this hole and she would be much looser so instead of taking it slowly, he thrust into her full, making Tsunade's eyes widen as her mouth opened and she let out a silent scream. It wasn't painful for her anymore but she was still not quite used to be taken from behind or indeed any kind of sex and with Naruto's length and girth weren't helping.

Naruto carried on without mercy, pulling back and then slamming forth, pulling back and then slamming forth, causing Tsunade's breasts to move with her in sync and jiggle when she stopped, her hands gripping the table so tightly that her knuckles turned white. Naruto carried on this treatment, only increasing his pace over time and Tsunade thought that he would be near by now as they had already done it on the chair.

But she was wrong, instead, Naruto ploughed into her for the next 15 minutes before he showed any kinds of sign of stopping. By now, she too was close to cumming once again and as her pussy was becoming tighter with every thrust and Naruto's pace was becoming faster as well. She had found a way to balance herself on one hand while the other was too busy rubbing and pleasing her pussy. She started with just rubbing but over time realised that it wasn't enough pleasure and inserted a finger in herself, looking for her g-spot to cum faster. Doubtless to say that it didn't take her very long and she was now using three fingers, a fourth on it's way.

Naruto also started to feel the effect of having constant sex and knew that he would release anytime soon, his mind hazy and his senses at their peak as he tried to get what was inside of him out. He had both hands on Tsunade's ass, separating the cheeks apart as he continued to bang her from behind, feeling the heat in his balls rise up, signalling to him that he was close. Tsunade had now inserted a fourth finger and was moaning rather loudly as she continued to move those fingers around inside of her. By now there was a strong smell of what appeared to be sweat and sex coupled with the loud noise of flesh slapping flesh repeatedly, rather fast and hard.

If someone was to walk into the room right now they would not believe their eyes, the village leader and one of the most strictest people in the village reduced to bending over a desk and getting fucked from behind by a total stranger while her jugs hung loose, having almost her complete hand in her pussy and screaming and moaning loudly, the image was that of a slut not a uni lecturer, part time head doctor and well rounded person. Naruto felt the heat from his balls rise and Tsunade also felt a little uncomfortable as her pussy began to tighten and both knew what was coming.

Tsunade turned around and looked directly into Naruto's eyes and while she was intending to say something, her mind was having trouble processing both the words and the pleasure at the same time and instead the words that came out where the opposite of what she expected. "Don't pull out, cum inside of me. Fill me like a cream bun."

Naruto could only oblige as he thrust into her asshole one last time before moaning and sticking his tongue out like a dog that had just managed to fuck another dog. Tsunade's eyes widened at what she had just to him and knew that there wasn't much more she could do now and pulled her fingers out from her pussy as she too felt the rush in her neither regions. Naruto released into her, rope after rope of his thick cum coating all of her insides, his cock twitching slightly each time he released more whereas Tsunade's orgasm lasted just as long as Naruto's did, for a couple of minutes, as she released all her fluids onto the floor, her legs, some of the desk and her hands.

When both had calmed down they let out a rather long sigh as they both relaxed their bodies while Naruto stepped back and removed his now softening part. Tsunade's hole sealed after he exited her, probably due to the tightness of her back enterance. When he left, Tsunade released the table and turned around to face him, both still panting heavily from their activities.

Tsunade then moved forward to Naruto and whispered in his ear "I still want more. Fuck that and me, I need more."

Naruto gave a grin while his cock was rising in excitement once more as Tsunade turned them around and pushed him to the desk however when they reached the desk, she reached past him and started to throw everything that was on it onto the floor with a swipe of her arms. All the papers she was working on, all the awards and diplomas, all the pictures were being thrown onto the floor as if they were worthless.

"Uh, Tsunade-sama, don't you..." Naruto started but never finished as Tsunade interjected.

"No, none of that is important compared to what I need..." she said as she turned them around once more and laid on the desk, her feet in the air while her legs were wide open, a single arm ran the length of her body starting from her clit and ending in between her breasts. "... and what I need right now is you."

Naruto needed no more beckoning as Tsunade laid flat on the desk while Naruto walked into between her legs and placed himself at her enterance. In one swift movement, he had her entire length in her as she proceeded to wrap her legs around his hips. Both of them fully aroused again and ready to perform the next round of sex, found a new new rhythm to which they could move to. It was surprising to Naruto that someone this old could be last so long when having sex, sure Sakura and Shizune had lasted just as long but even they needed time to recover hell even he could feel the strain of constant sex, so how could Tsunade not.

Of course his tiredness was starting to be reflect in his actions and movements, where there was energy and passion in the movement was no replaced by tiredness and well as a bit of annoyance at having to again so soon. His thrusts were now much slower, more sluggish and devoid of any feeling, even the animalistic urge to fuck but thanks to Tsunade his balls were producing sperm again. He began to sigh with each thrust and Tsunade could see that he was worn out. This was not the kind of sex she wanted, this was boring and had no mean to it while she wanted some love and excitement. Then an idea popped into her head as she halted Naruto with her legs not letting him pull back and a hand that indicated that she wanted him to stop.

Of course Naruto complied with her demand to stop after which she told him what she wanted "Naruto-kun, I know your tired judging by your pace and I want us to swap positions. That way, it'll be more fun."

Naruto looked at her and was about to object when pain shot through his upper back and both of his shoulders which not only silenced him for a while but made him agree with Tsunade. "Okay."

He pulled out his still hard cock and let Tsunade get up who, upon getting up, spun him around and pushed him with force onto the desk so he would fall back onto it. Good thing that the top was made from some soft velvet material otherwise that would've hurt. She then removed both of her high heels that she was still wearing and faced in the opposite direction of Naruto so that her back was to him. Naruto had propped himself by now and wondered at what Tsunade could possibly be doing though he opened his legs for her to do what she needed to.

Tsunade looked over her shoulder to check what she was doing and got on the desk on all fours but facing upwards. She moved herself backwards so that her pussy was in position above Naruto's dick and lowered herself down. When her lower half was settled on Naruto's abs, she position his dick at her enterance and pushed it in, moaning at the intrusion. She then got up and continued to adjust her position on him as she placed both of her feet on his legs while she placed her hands behind her back and on his chest. This position required a great amount of energy from her but the results would be worth it... or so she hoped.

She raised her ass using her feet and pulled down slowly, moaning ever so slightly with each time that she pulled down, engorging more and more of Naruto's hard on inside of her. She was still full of sexual tension and the man underneath her was going to help her relieve it all even if she had to force herself upon him, thankfully that wasn't the case. She could feel himself in her, his hard dick rubbing and pushing her insides, filling her with it's length. Both of them could also feel the tightness of her pussy, her walls trying hard to clamp whatever was inside of her permanently there. It reminded him of the episode he had with Shizune but she had done something to make herself that tight.

Naruto found that his hands were not only idle but bored as they had nothing to do so remembering Tsunade's body by memory, both of them reached around and each one grabbed Tsunade's large tits as they jiggled about everytime she bounced up and down. He began to massage her jugs, slowly at first to tease her as well as entice her to go faster. When he had achieved that reaction by Tsunade speeding up, he too started to press and massage much faster now.

Tsunade felt like she was on fire for goodness knows how many times in the same day. She saved herself for years only to have enough sex in one day to make up for it all. As she increased her speed, she could feel her release edging closed and closer, the heat making her life unbearable as she just had to relieve herself of it. Her movements were increasing in speed as well as her lust filled moans, the sound filling the room and the sweat that she was releasing was making her skin stick to Naruto's own sweat covered skin, some of her sweat pouring down onto him.

Tsunade raised herself higher, until she slammed down screaming "AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She released her fluids all over the place as most of it shot into the air and when it landed, it landed on the desk, the floor, some of the photos and objects on the floor as well as coating some of the wall in her sticky fluid. She was done and relaxed back, resting herself on top of Naruto who, unfortunately for her, had regained his energy and was now back in animal overdrive.

He moved his arms from her breasts to her shoulders and gripped them tightly, making sure that Tsunade wouldn't more off of him, neither would they slip. He then bucked his hips up into Tsunade, making her moan once again. Naruto raised both of his legs onto the table and placed then so that his knees were bent whereas Tsunade still had her feet pressed up against then, her knees almost bending to the full extent to compensate for Naruto's legs that were bent. Naruto also increased his grip on her shoulders even more, making his knuckles go pale slightly and Tsunade to wince and groan in pain.

He thrust into her already worn out pussy, enticing her to become aroused once more. This time he would fill her front enterance and if he could, get her to cum again so he set the pace this time around. Tsunade just sat on top of Naruto and didn't move this time around until Naruto slammed into her, the resulting force creating a loud sound of flesh slapping flesh as well as propelling Tsunade upwards to the point where gravity had an effect on her and she came back down only to meet Naruto's hips halfway and rise up again.

The sound of flesh slapping wasn't the only one as Tsunade moans were now louder than ever and both of them were now close to cumming, having spent the last 1 and ½ hour or so consummated in their activities, both of them tired and ready to cum for the last time that day. Naruto was now relentless, slamming into her so hard that her ass was starting to turn red from the impacts and Naruto's own pelvis began to ache in strain, only to become overpowered by pleasure and desire and then carry on.

Both were now reaching their edge as Naruto let go of Tsunade's shoulder, too deep in lust was she to try and leave or even dare slow down. Naruto's now vacant hands began to other jobs that Naruto commanded them, One of his hands was cupping her left tit while his right hand snaked down to her pussy and began to rub it. Tsunade closed her eyes, bit her lower lip and tilted her head up, images of Dan began to play through her head of all the times they were young and the first and last time that they had sex. While she couldn't say that it was exactly the same person, Naruto was still a good enough replacement for Dan in terms of personality, character and sex. Well, enough to make her believe in reincarnation.

Naruto then smashed into her really hard, sending her higher than she was before and on the way down, collected the remains of his stamina and strength and thrust his hips up for the last time but it was enough for both of them to release. Tsunade bit her lower lip as her eyes widened in pleasure and Naruto just groaned as he began to fill her with his seed, rope after rope of it, both of her private entrances full of his baby batter. Neither wanted to make any more noise as they didn't want to attract attention and they didn't think that they had the energy left in them to do scream anymore.

Naruto was so tired that both of his hands dropped to either side of the desk while he was panting as if someone had just sucked all the air out of him. Tsunade on the other hand was in a worse state. All her hair were now messed up, her clothes ruined, her room a mess with things scattered all over the floor. Not to mention, all the cum she had released on the wall, floor and desk, both of her holes full of cum, the chair abused and discarded in a corner, her eyes tired, her face drooping. It didn't look like two people had sex in here, although it certainly smelt like it and if there were sound recorders, it would've sounded like it too.

No it wasn't like two people were frolicking in fun rather it looked like a kid ran into the room armed with a water gun containing a sticky liquid, shot up the whole, threw things about and tried to take anything of any residual value all the while spinning on the chair. Yet despite the appalling condition the room was in, Tsunade was neither angry at Naruto nor herself. In fact, if anything Tsunade felt at peace after such a long time of denying herself something so basic. She also felt very embarrassed and sheepish. She had condemned the other two for doing this only tow hours ago yet here she was herself, no doubt this would come back to bite her on the arse.

Speaking of Sakura and Shizune, she might as well send for the two. Her Naruto-kun and she needed some new clothes, maybe a shower and the room needed to be sorted. The two assistants of hers could now redeem themselves slightly by making some amends here. Tsunade got off of Naruto and moved to the other side of the desk where she turned around and saw Naruto had passed out on the table, his dick had finally gone limp as both of their desires had been quenched. She cupped his cheek loving as she kissed him on the other cheek.

'Right time to get to business' she thought as she pressed the intercom button to summon her two nurses just as Naruto sat up groggily, shaking some much needed sleep from his eyes. But what happened next surprised the two as no sooner had Tsunade pressed the button that the door burst open, revealing both of her PA grinning rather largely and triumphantly at the other two occupants of the room, closing the door behind them.

"Ahhh... don't come in here yet, Naruto's naked!" Tsunade said in a shouting tone but low voice as she didn't want anyone else to hear.

"Don't worry Tsunade-sama, we know that both of you needed clothes and it doesn't matter if we see Naruto-kun naked... I mean it's not like something that we haven't seen." Sakura said as they dropped the clean clothes for both of them on the desk and Sakura was slowly stroking Naruto's manhood.

"Uh, sorry Sakura-chan, that won't work for now, your master has made sure of that by milking it dry." Naruto said while he was still laid on the table naked, both Sakura and Shizune now standing around him, giving light touches on his chest and limp cock, trying to entice it back into excitement so they could have some fun.

"Are you sure about that Naruto-kun?" Shizune said with one of her tease smirks. "You sure we can't..." she reached up to the top of her nurses dress and pulled loose the first few buttons as did Sakura, revealing that neither were wearing a bra as both of them placed an arm below their tits to raise them while still using the other hand to stroke him.

"Uh yes he's sure and if you don't get away from him now, both of you will be fired with a permanent record of patient abuse." Tsunade said as she had changed by now and was slumped in her chair from exhaustion. Both of them began to pout at Tsunade and opened their mouths to protest when Tsunade confirmed her authority over them. "And that is final."

Naruto gave a small laugh as he got up with the help of his two favourite nurses and said "Oh come on Tsunade-sama, they just wanna have fun like we did." He stood up and both Sakura and Shizune took a place on either side behind him, snuggling him from behind, nuzzling his neck lovingly while their hands roamed his body and were still at it in his neither regions while all he could do was smile at her and close his eyes.

Tsunade shot him a glare but not one like before, full of anger hate or malice no. This glare was more of the type that a married couple would give the other when the other was teasing them. "Naruto-kun, three things. Firstly, never call me Tsunade-sama again, call me Tsunade-chan... wait, actually don't call me that either. Call em Tsunade-hime." she said to which Naruto's smile turned to a grin.

"Oookkkay... Tsunade-hime." Naruto said mockingly. Tsunade did want to say something but at least he understood.

"Secondly, the two of us just had sex in here and it sticks, the rooms in shambles and I don't want to raise anymore suspicion especially when you look at who your dealing with, those two..." she said as she pointed her index finger and middle finger at Sakura and Shizune, both of whom buried their heads in their lovers shoulder in the hope that it would save them. "... and lastly... wear some clothes."

Naruto laughed as he started to pull on the boxers at which Sakura and Shizune began to whine and complain even more with each article of clothing that he slipped on until at last he was fully dressed and neither nurse behind him were too happy about. Tsunade gave a sigh and buried her hands in her head. Now there really was a lot of work to do but at least it was worth what she had done in the room not to long ago, speaking of which, she could feel Naruto's cum leak out from her asshole and onto her panties which would once again need a change when she got home.

She looked up at the other three people in the room and began to speak "Alright, we got a lot of work to do starting with..."

Sakura cut her off in the attempt to impress her master "We know. The walls need to be cleaned as well as the floors and the desk needs to be washed with detergent, well the top anyways. You need a new ergonomic chair, all the files need to be sorted and placed again and the diplomas and other things that you threw onto the ground in for animal frenzy need a new home until we either get you a new desk or sort the old one out."

Both Naruto and Tsunade looked at her wide eyed while Naruto mouthed a wow to Sakura who grinned at both of them and blushed. It was as if Sherlock Holmes had just deduced entirely what had happened in the room although Sherlock could deduce more however, while it was impressive Tsunade believed that there was more to it.

"How did you know? And come to think of it, how did you get here so fast when I... called... for...YOU!" Tsunade said in rage as she turned red while Naruto just stood there completely baffled, a look of confusion on his face.

"What? What happened?" Naruto asked as Tsunade stood up and pointed at both of her nurses again.

"When I told you two to leave, you didn't leave, did you? Instead both of you useless whores where standing at the door the whole time and no doubt, peaking through the keyhole as well which is why you knew what we needed as well as what the room needed and you got it all ready before we even stopped. You were at the door already when I called for you two which means that you were probably eavesdropping on our conversation earlier." Tsunade said but while she was seething with rage, Naruto burst out into laughter.

"But Tsunade-sama, we couldn't help ourselves. Besides you can't shout at us for you doing something that is how shall I say it... unprofessional and illegal." Shizune finally spoke up again causing Naruto to laugh even more than he was before and Tsunade to blush darker than red and back down slightly in shame, defeat and embarrassment.

"Yeah Tsunade-hime, it looks like you can't punish them for something that you too have participated in... unless you want everyone to suffer." Naruto said while his face was red from laughing. How ironic was this situation? And this time, he was innocent, it was Tsunade who started all of this.

"And besides, I know what you do in your spare time Tsunade-sama." Shizune carried on to which Tsunade glared at her and Naruto shot her a questioning look. "She has a laptop in her desk as well as sake and when she thinks that no one is looking, she has a bit of sake while watching hardcore porn. She also has cameras all over the hospital so before when she said how she knew that you were sleeping with us, she held back the fact that she had it all on camera and she likes to finger herself when watching porn so need I say more."

Tsunade was about to object and shout at Shizune when a stern look from Naruto left her speechless and her mouth was left hanging open. It took some time for her to realise that her mouth was open at which point she closed it as well as her eyes and sat down, trying to shrink away from Naruto who could now confirm it was true and turned to look at the other two.

"And you two knew about this but still thought it was okay to bang me here in the hospital?" Naruto said in disbelief to which Sakura responded first.

"No no Naruto-kun, I didn't know anything about the cameras." she said at which point Shizune backed her statement.

"She's telling the truth Naruto-kun, she didn't know. As I said, Tsunade-sama only did so when she thought that the hospital was devoid of life and I just caught her in the act at some unfortunate moments for her. As for myself, I did know but I think we put on a rather good show for her, didn't we?" Shizune said as a light blush tinged her cheeks while she smiled to which both Naruto and Sakura glared at her.

"Anyways, does someone want to help me sort out this clutter known as my office." Tsunade said while spreading both her arms and motioning to the room.

"Umm, okay." Naruto began. "But only on the condition that you drop your silly punishment for both my perfect angels." Naruto said as he placed an arm on the two nurses who nuzzled his face lovingly, both had their eyes closed and a smile gracing their faces.

"Of course." Tsunade sighed before answering at which point Naruto hugged both of them and they returned the love he gave them. "Oh by the way Naruto-kun, later there will be an estate agent who will drop by later and you shall go with them to a variety of houses and apartments to choose your place of residence."

"What, I'm staying here?" Naruto quizzed.

"Of course, I still can't confirm much about you so you could be a spy and besides, I think it will help your recovery and the recovery of your memory if you stay here and dig up what you can. After all some one maybe able to help you." Tsunade replied to which Naruto sweat dropped.

"A spy, seriously... after all that you still think I'm a spy?" Naruto inquired to which Tsunade just shrugged her shoulders. Naruto then became serious. "Alright, who can help me?"

"There is this woman called Orochimaru, a long time friend of mine. She can help you as she was working on the forensics at the crash site, she can tell you as much as you need to know and hopefully you can unravel a few more memories. Oh and try not to sleep with her. She is a woman who is into all kinds of various kinks, some of which can't even be mentioned. Trust me you don't want to mix up with her in bed. Also, if you do leave, who will be Sakura's and Shizune's fuck bunny?" Tsunade said with a smirk at which point the other two nurses turned to him and gave a pout, their eyes becoming slightly larger some how.

Their antics made Naruto laugh once more and he said "Don't worry, I wouldn't leave either of them here alone, considering that is what most other men tend to do around here, get up and leave." At this point Sakura and Shizune wrapped themselves in his arms again.

"Oh ans last thing before I forget Naruto-kun, you will be assigned a physiotherapist who will regularly check up on your health and I will be keeping a close eye on you to check what you are doing. This doesn't mean that you will be monitored 24/7 but it does mean that from time to time, you will get the feeling that someone is watching you. Now come on, we're procrastinating too much and not getting enough work done." Tsunade finished and all other occupants of the room nodded to her.

For the next two hours, the four of them worked hard to clean up the mess that only two of them had create, so imagine if it was an reverse gangbang with the other two in it as well. As they cleaned they began to talk and about their experiences with Naruto which he found disturbing but they found funny. Then, with reluctance, the subject was changed to future dreams and ambitions by which point of most of the room had been fixed. At some point Naruto said something funny and they all began to laugh but when he turned to face the other three, he felt his heart melt in joy.

The picture from before was back on the desk and facing him and in real life, Sakura, Shizune and Tsunade had all assumed their positions relative on the photo, the blinds were up, letting the sunlight in and all of them were laughing out loud, this was an epic moment and very heart warming when Naruto considered his relationship with the three women. It was while they were laughing that a knock on the door brought them back to reality just as the chair was being replaced, the last thing that needed doing.

"Enter." Tsunade said firmly and with authority and the door opened to reveal a woman with shoulder length hair which were an odd colour of purple and brown eyes. These were the first features of her's that Naruto was able to distinguish.

**A.N.: Alright, that's all for now, let me know what you think. Until next time.**

**Crimson Red Ghost.**


End file.
